


Troublesome Red-Haired Pirate

by Hannah5



Category: One Piece
Genre: Doflamingo being his usual annoying self, Flashbacks!!, Goth family is finally here, Hugs!! Lots of hugs too, It’s no longer kinda fluff this is FULL of fluff now, Kizaru is there for like five seconds he’s only here because I like him lol, Let Mihawk sleep please (@ Shanks & the world government), M/M, Mihawk being annoyed (spoilers: he isn’t), Mihawk being in love is just my shit, Oda doesn’t give me canon scenes of them? Doesn’t matter I’m writing those scenes myself, Old men being disgustingly soft, Sappy!! so sappy, Shanks doing Perona’s hair! I absolutely love this idea, Sounds serious but isn’t, The warlords don’t have much to do here really, They deserve all the hugs I think, but like in a cute way, fluff?? I guess, lots of flashbacks, mess me with that angsty sad shit, shanks being shanks, wingman Buggy trying his best
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 32,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25333498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannah5/pseuds/Hannah5
Summary: I’m pretty bad at summarizing things so I’m just gonna say I’ll write about Shanks and Mihawk since the beginning of the anime till— god knows when.
Relationships: Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks/Dracule Mihawk
Comments: 47
Kudos: 110





	1. Getting Troubled By a Redhead

_ Garp was sitting behind his desk, laughing at something stupid for sure and doing nothing useful as usual,  _ observed Sengoku.

“Garp, Red Hair is scheming up some trouble.”

“Oh, really? Red Hair is up to some shit? That’s unexpected of him.”

“Stop it with the sarcasm.”

“Ahahaha! Good, so the both of us know that isn’t something new.”

“Shut up, Garp. This isn’t funny. You know how this guy is and how he influences people, I don’t know what’s he doing but I’m not in the mood to deal with him.”

“Then just retire, hahaha.”

“Choke on your crackers.”

————

Sengoku called for a meeting with the seven warlords, just to let them know about what’s going, even though Shanks still hasn’t exactly done anything.

And surprisingly, no one was exactly late. So no time was wasted.

Kuma, Hancock, Crocodile, Mihawk and Doflamingo were present, and he guessed they were enough, for now.

“We all are busy people, so I’m going to cut to the chase. We still don’t know if this is one hundred percent accurate, but it’d seem that one of the Four Emperors is up to something,” said Sengoku.

Mihawk’s left eye twitched under his hat, while he was pretending to sleep.

“Fufufu... who is it?”

_ Do I even need to guess? _ thought Mihawk.

“Who do you think it is, Doflamingo?”

“I don’t know, that’s why I asked,” he said, while grinning.

”Bird for brains, I’m sure none of us is in the mood for your crap, so shut your trap and let him explain,” said Crocodile.

”No, ask nicely, Sir Crocodile,” replied Doflamingo.

“I just said I’m not in the mood for your crap, tch.”

“Is there some kind of situation here, or not? I don’t want to waste my time on the likes of you people,” Boa interrupted.

“We all are wasting our precious time here, Hancock and Doflamingo. Stop interrupting me.” said Sengoku.

“Yet you’re still stalling. Out with it, who is it and what do you want us to do about this?”

“It’s Red Hair Shanks,”  _ -I knew it-  _ “At the moment, we are just letting you know. But, be on your guard. We never know when he might do something.”

Kuma and Crocodile nodded and stayed silent, and so did Doflamingo, unexpectedly. And Mihawk kept on pretending to be asleep.

“So, in the end you just wasted my time on something of no importance? Why am I not surprised,” said Boa.

“Uh-huh. Well, now all you of know about this now. If the situation becomes serious, I’ll let you know what you need to do. The meeting’s over.”

_ At long last.  _

When the meeting was over, Mihawk rushed out the door. He would never admit it, but he sort of was worried. Shanks was strong and didn’t need anyone to be worried about him, but he still couldn’t help worrying that maybe this idiot did something reckless.  _ He does tend to act childishly and recklessly . _

What annoyed him the most was how conflicted he was because his mind was telling him that Shanks is most likely safe and didn’t do anything reckless,  but his heart disagreed. ~~Not that he trusted his heart when it came to that idiot.~~ And so, he needed to go and make sure. 

He needed to give Shanks a visit to see what is he up to and to give him a piece of his mind— his train of thought was interrupted when he heard some footsteps behind him. 

_ Superb, just what I needed. _

“In a hurry, are we?” Laughed the guy behind him.

_ Of course, it had to be Doflamingo.  _

“Yes, I want to go home and sleep, was there something you wanted?”

“Really? Thought you slept there, during the meeting.”

Mihawk sighed, this guy seriously doesn’t know when to keep his mouth shut.  


“Yes, I did. And I want to sleep again. Actually, I see you’re just here to talk nonsense. I don’t want to waste my time on meaningless chatter, therefore, I shall be on my way.”

“Heh, it _would _ seem that you have some business to take care of.”

Mihawk didn’t respond, he always chooses to not respond to anything Doflamingo says, so that he stops annoying him. And surprisingly, most of the time it works.

“Going to see what’s Red Hair up to?”

He was surprised but he never lets his emotions or reactions be known to others. So, he just acted as if that didn’t shock him, “why would I do that?”

“Why would you indeed, fufufu.”

“As I already said, you’re talking nonsense.”

“Always so grumpy, huh, Hawk-eyes? But I’ll leave you to it, for now.” 

Well, it surely was a blessing that he finally stopped talking and left him alone.

Afterwards, he got on his coffin boat and took Shanks’s Vivre Card out of the poket inside his jacket; to start traveling towards Shank’s direction.

Speaking of which, he sometimes feels guilty about taking his Vivre Card away from Shanks. But that guy started showing up all the time. So, it could not have been helped.

_ Akagami, what sort of stupid nonsense have you done now, and what shall  ** I ** do with you? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not really good at writing and I know that but this ship deserves so much more love so I wanted to write something for them.
> 
> Was Mihawk out of character? I hope not but if so, please let me know.
> 
> This chapter doesn’t have Shanks but his annoying ass will be here before you know it, don’t worry.


	2. A normal, professional visit... or not

“Benn, as usual, you’re a fun-killer.”

“I let you have fun all the time, though.”

“Kinda hurts my pride how you’re talking to me as if I’m an immature child,” said the red-haired guy while laughing.

“I’m not even ‘killing your fun’, I’m just telling you to not drink quickly because you’ll either end up drinking too fast and throwing it up. Or, miraculously, that won’t happen but you’ll wake up tomorrow with a headache anyway.”

”You worry too much!”

“I don’t, you **don’t** worry too much.”

“One fun-killer is more than enough, hahaha! However, I’m going to take your advice and stop drinking. Just for a little while though! You worry too much, that’s on you. I personally need to have my fun!”

“Okay, two hours.”

“I said a little while.”

“An hour and a half.”

“An hour.”

“Stop it! This isn’t supposed to be a negotiation!”

————

Meanwhile, Mihawk was napping on his boat on the way to Shanks’s current location. He didn’t even sleep at the meeting, thanks to him. So he was napping and resting now.

Sleep didn’t come easily, but it eventually came and he slept for about three hours.

When he woke up, his first thoughts were about that big baby, of course.

_I **would** say my life would’ve been much better without him, but would that be the truth? I would‘ve been the same old sorry lonely bastard, if it weren’t for him. Not that I would ever admit it out loud. So, that is a lie I shouldn’t even think of._

It was a good thing that it was a rainy day, not a sunny one. Otherwise, Mihawk seriously didn’t want to think what he’d do. And yes, for someone like Mihawk, rainy days are a good thing.

He was getting closer to Shanks’s direction, so he put his hat on his face to try and relax a little.

When he arrived on the island that Shanks was on, the rain had already let up. There were a few men on the shore, so he decided to go and ask them where their captain is.

“Who- who is there? Show yourself!”

“Quiet. Where’s your captain?”

“Oh, it’s Hawk-eyes. Guess he’s just here to talk to the boss,” said another guy.

_Why are they acting casually around me? Should I kill them to teach the others a lesson?_

He then ignored those men and kept walking because he had a good idea on where that idiot might be. Oh, and he was right. Shanks was sitting in the center of the island, and was about to start partying.

Mihawk came to stand in front of him.

“Oh, Hawky! Long time no see. What brings you here?”

“Akagami.”

“Ehhh, how cold.”

“I need to discuss something of extreme importance with you, come with me.”

“Extreme importance....”

“Leave the unnecessary childish behavior aside for now, would you?”

“Nope.”

“Akagami...”

“Shanks.”

“.......”

“....”  
  


“Akagami, this has been a very long day, and I’m tired. Just come with me already.”

Then they went to the other side of the island to talk.

”Just tell me what are you up to. And I will be on my way.”

“What’re you talking about? And why would you be on your way? You just got here!”

“I’m not here to ‘party with you’.”

“We haven’t seen each other at all this whole year and you think _you_ have the right to be grumpy? I’m the one who should be, if you ask me.”

“I’m very sorry, but now I need you to tell me what you did do to get the world government‘s attention. It’s important, I need to know if it’s serious or not.”

“As always, they’re huge drama queens. I didn’t do shit that needs all this fuss.”

“You aren’t telling me what you did.”

“Nothing! That’s what. I went to talk to Whitebeard, we had a small fight. Actually, it’s not even that. We just pointed our weapons at each other for like five minutes, he loves doing that kinda shit. And then, Kaido was up to something. I’ll never understand how that guy is, so I just went there and talked to him to stop whatever he’s doing, because nothing good could come out of anything he does. Before you ask, yep talking actually worked with him,” he said while smiling innocently.

_You look nothing like an innocent person. But, I suppose even he has common sense. What am I thinking!? The lack of sleep must be clouding my judgement. Good god, that was a horrifying thought._

“And you think that is, as you put it, ‘nothing’? Do you think Kaido is now going to behave like a good boy because you talked to him? Even you should know better. He’s obviously going to do something, Akagami. Your talking to him is only changing things temporarily.”

“No he won’t do anything. And if he did, I’m ready to take him on. That’s all? Any more questions?”

After that, they just stared at each other for a while then turned their faces to look at the sea.

_He’s acting strangely today. I didn’t even say the usual “you’re too close”. Which is good, but seems uncharacteristic of him. No matter, I’ve already fulfilled the purpose of my visit. I shouldn’t overstay my visit._

“No. That was all I needed to know. I will be on my way now, stay safe, Shanks.”

“What was that? The last part?”

“Nothing.”

“Sure. So long, Hawk-eyes.”

When he was on his way to his boat, Benn Beckman stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.

“I beg your pardon?”

“I’m sorry to bother you, Hawk-eyes. But don’t you think you’re leaving a bit too early? You haven’t even drank with him.”

“This wasn’t a friendly visit.”

“It _isn’t_?”

Mihawk sighed a long, dramatic sigh, “Do you need something or are you just here to bother me?”

“Nothing. You seem tired, go get some rest.”

_Well, they’re both acting strangely, now I **can’t** just leave._

He went to his boat and looked around for something. When he found it, he retrieved it and went back to the island.

When he arrived at the place he knows Shanks is occupying, Shanks was already drinking some beer, quietly. Which Mihawk thought was quiet weird. That guy loves shouting and laughing, everyone knows that.

He then snatched two glasses and sat on a small wooden chair.  
  


“Throw that cheap drink away.”

“No? Don’t tell me what to do.”

“Are you a child? Throw it away, I have something better to drink.”

He handed one glass to Shanks, meaning that he should hold it out for him so he can pour some wine inside the glass.

“Eh? Ain’t that some of your good booze that you used to hide in your house from me?”

Mihawk didn’t respond, as usual choosing silence.

“You big softy.”

“I am not.”

“Yes, you are.”

“That’s absurd. Just enjoy your drink, Shanks.”

A huge dumb smile was on Shanks’s face. _It’s ridiculous how Mihawk can change my mood so quickly like this._

“Hawky, it looks like you’re tired, fought someone today?”

“As if anybody can tire me in a fight. No, I just haven’t slept well, the meeting today was tiring and looking for you took some time as well.”

“Well, I’m sorry to have troubled you. For reals.”

“That’s a new one.”

“Hmmm? What is?”

“‘For reals’”

“Hahaha! You’re so cute when you talk like that! You should do it more often.”

“Do not even try that. I’m just amused by your dictionary.”

Soon after that, Shanks’s face started to blush from drinking too much alcohol.

“I think you had too much to drink.”

“What! That’s nonsense. There’s no such thing as ‘too much’ when it comes to drinking! The party just started anyway.”

“There’s only you and I, this isn’t a party.”

“Yes it is!”

Mihawk snatched his wine away from Shanks’s hand.

“Well then, what are you going to drink now?”

“Woah, how stingy. But it doesn’t matter! Benn! Bring me some booze please!”

“Coming, boss.”

“I hope you know that he isn’t your personal maid.”

“‘Course not. My personal maid would look sexy as hell.”

“Information I did not wish to obtain.”

“So you say,” said Shanks, while laughing.

“Well, it has gotten very late. I should go home.”

“Huh? I thought you were staying for the night?”

“I can’t do that. I’m overstaying my visit enough as it is.”

“That’s ridiculous! You say that to strangers, not me!”

“I know you are no stranger to me, but your crew is present. And this island isn’t a place I could sleep peacefully in.”

“C’mon at least stay some more!”

“I just told you, I can’t.”

“Alright, understandable. You should head home now so you arrive in time before it gets too dark.”

“The dark doesn’t bother me but yes, I should.”

“You’re never goin’ to drop that edgelord vibe of yours, huh?”

“I have no idea what you are talking about.”

“Of course you don’t,” he said while grinning, “but! Next time I don’t want your ‘overstaying my visit’ bullshit!”

“How come you are certain there will be a next time?”

“Because I just am. C’mon, I’ll walk you to your boat.”

“That’s unnecessary.”

“Shut it and get up,” he held out his hand for Mihawk, and Mihawk took it to stand up.

When they reached the shore where Mihawk’s boat is, Mihawk turned around to face Shanks, “stay out of trouble. I know you love doing reckless things, but don’t be too reckless.”

“Don’t go worryin about me! Just look after yourself and do whatever you have to do, Hawky!”

“I am not, ‘Hawky’. And I’m telling you to stay out of trouble and stay safe, and now I have to go,” he extended his hand out for shanks, to shake it. Shanks took his hand but then he kept holding it for a while without even noticing that he’s doing that.

“Well, giving me my hand back any time today would be splendid.”

“Oh, man, shit! I don’t know what came over me. Sorry.”

_He’s always the one to do the teasing, I think I got my chance now. I can blame it on the alcohol as well,_ he thought.

Mihawk pulled his hand away, only for him to take Shanks’s hand and kiss its back.

Then he smirked, waiting for the redhead’s reaction.

Which was priceless, Shanks stood there, like an idiot, unable to come up with anything to say.

_Now **that** was a good reaction._

Mihawk turned his back on him, “now, I will get going. Farewell, Shanks.”

“Like hell! Farewell my ass! Don’t think you can just leave!”

“Oh I can, watch me.”

His drunk self thought it was a good idea to throw his his whole body on Mihawk in an attempt to hug Mihawk.

As expected, Mihawk dodged that successfully.

So, what he was met with was dirt. He landed face-first on the ground.

“Oi, why are you dodging my hug? Stay still.”

“Not on your life,” he got on his boat quickly and became out of reach for Shanks.

“Next time I won’t let you get away!”

“You didn’t. I was quicker than you.”

“NOT!”

Mihawk smiled despite himself. He obviously didn’t let Shanks see that, though.

“Bye-bye, Hawky! Stay safe!”

“Goodbye, Akagami. Same goes to you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh this chapter was a bit too long? I guess? I’m sorry.  
> Did I capture their characters right? I hope so. Shanks and Mihawk are SO fun to write.  
> If you can, please leave any comment<3 it’s fun to read people’s comments.


	3. Memories and brief encounters

A new pirate is starting to get the world government’s attention. Mihawk could tell that he was around seventeen years old. So he wasn’t a kid but wasn’t exactly an adult either. He would dismiss him as someone who doesn’t know how the pirates world is and that he will get walked over soon by other pirates. But that wasn’t the case. This wasn’t any kid, he recognized this one.

After all, he was the reason that Akagami lost his arm. 

**—** ** a flashback of ten years ago — **

Somewhere in grand line, there was a castle that was in a gloomy place, with only one soul occupying it.    
  


Well, technically, currently there are two souls occupying that castle. One person lived in there, the other person just visits this place to annoy the other.

“Hawky! You’ll never guess what happened today!”

“Something stupid, I’m sure.”

“So mean. No! Like, actually some shit happened. But first, here! I got you some of the booze that you like so much.”

“Thank you, Akagami. You can leave it on the table.”

“Sure! I got us my usual booze as well so we can get wasted tonight!”

“No, no one is getting wasted, understood?”

“No, two people  are getting wasted today, got a problem with that?”

“Yes, I do, I just stated that. As usual, you’re _very_ lively, Akagami.”

“Hahaha! Thank you!”

“That wasn’t a compliment. I’m saying you’re annoying.”

“You aren’t! If I were annoying you, you would’ve already kicked me out. Don’t act like you don’t like my company. Anyway! I talked Rayleigh-san today! He seems to be doing great. Buggy too! I met him like a week ago by accident. He was up to some shit but I at least got to meet him. And good god, Mihawk, I thought he couldn’t get any weirder but he surprised me.”

“Akagami.”

“...what?”

“You aren’t fooling anyone. You are trying too hard to act normal. What did you do this time?”

“Haaaah? Your first instinct is to think I did something? It’s like you don’t know me at all.”

“Because you  always do ‘something’, Akagami.“

“I didn’t do anything. I have no idea what you’re talkin’ about.”

“That’s what suspicious people say. Why are you wearing a cloak?”

“Oh, I see how it is. I look so handsome wearing a cloak now that you couldn’t help but notice. Very cute, Mihawk.”

“You’re changing the topic.”

“I’m not! I told you nothing happened!”

He got closer to Mihawk who was sitting on his chair, wanting to give him a glass so they can start drinking.

When he got closer, Mihawk stood up and got even closer to Shanks. He didn’t touch him —he didn’t want to, since he still doesn’t know why Shanks is acting strangely— just got really cl ose to him.

“Heh, so straightforward.”

Mihawk took off Shanks’s cloak and threw it on the sofa.

“I knew it. You were hiding something.”

Shanks didn’t say anything.

“Akagami, what happened to your left arm?”

“Y’know, I was planning on drinking and having fun tonight, but you just had to ruin it.”

“You’re avoiding my question.”

“I lost it, Mihawk. That’s what happened. Happy now? C’mon, don’t ruin the mood, let’s drink!”

“Why are you acting casually as if it’s nothing? I’ve never been able to seriously scar you, so who was able to do that?”

“It’s actually kind of a long story.”

“We have all night.”

Then Shanks started to explain everything to Mihawk, “... and that’s what happened.”

“That is not a long story, it’s just a ridiculous one. Your hero complex is annoying and I’ve always known it’d get you in some trouble one of those days. And as usual, I was right.”

“That’s not it! I couldn’t just leave the kid alone!”

“You could’ve.”

“I know you don’t really mean that. Besides, I wouldn’t be able to live with myself if I left him to die.”

“I never got to scar you, but a mere fish did. Ironic, isn’t it?”

“Are you  _ perhaps _ jealous?” Said Shanks, jokingly, of course.

“Why on earth would that happen?”

“I was just joking jeez!”

“Well, don’t joke about this stuff. It’s ridiculous and unnecessary.”

“Yeah, dunno if no one told you before, but jokes are supposed to be unnecessary.”

“In all honesty, I don’t know how you can stay cheerful. You can’t use your sword anymore, you‘re aware of that, right?”

“That’s where you’re wrong, Hawky. I still can use my sword. I’m still strong. All I did was lose an arm, one arm is more than enough.”

“You aren’t making any sense. Arms aren’t supposed to be lost. You should know that more than anyone.”

“Hawk-eyes, you’re making this such a big deal when it isn’t. Quit that already! It’s my problem that I lost my arm, not yours. If you’re worried about our duels, I’m sure you can find someone new who’s powerful enough to challenge you.”

“Seriously? Do you think duels are all I care about?“

“Then what’re you getting so upset over? I’m not weak now that I lost an arm, and if that’s what you’re thinking, then you’re wrong. Losing one arm is nothing.”

“It’s not nothing! You don’t understand, do you? You’ve lost an important part of your body. You aren’t weak! I’m upset because I care about you, Shanks, is it so difficult to imagine that? Do you think I’m  so  heartless that all I care about is our fights? Well, perhaps I am heartless. After all, I never show any act of kindness. Perhaps I am exaggerating. If so, I am sorry. I’m sorry for losing my temper and talking loudly, I’m sorry for making this ‘a big deal’— Akagami, what are you smiling at?”

“Nothing.”

“You aren’t making any sense. There is nothing to smile at in this situation.”

“For the record, I don’t think you’re heartless. I know for a fact that you aren’t. And what I’m thinking right now is, if I weren’t one armed, I’d have hugged you.”

“Then good thing that you are.”

“Hahaha! I suppose it is.”

Mihawk got up and stood in front of Shanks.

“Wha-“

Mihawk curled his arms around the sides of Shanks’s body, and hugged him.

_ Is Mihawk hugging me? Holyshit holyshitholyshit what the **heck** _

“Stay quiet, don’t say a thing.”

“Sure.”

They stayed like that for a few minutes, none of them said anything, because they both knew they didn’t have to.

Afterwards, Mihawk let go of Shanks and got back to his chair, “well, where’s that alcohol you kept talking about? Let’s start drinking.”

“Yep! That’s the spirit!” Said Shanks while laughing loudly. 

They spent the whole night drinking in Mihawk’s castle, until it was time to sleep.

They both said goodnight to each other and slept.

Don’t be getting any ideas, Mihawk slept on his bed while Shanks slept on the sofa.

**—** ** End of the flashback — **

So, yes, Mihawk recognizes that kid very well. And apparently, this kid isn’t messing around. His first bounty is 30,000,000 Berries. He guessed that it’s about time he gave Shanks a visit to let him know in case he hadn’t already.  ~~ He has a good excuse to visit as well. ~~

It’s been at least seven months since the last time he saw Shanks, he made sure not to go a year without seeing each other at least twice. Otherwise, Shanks’ll get super grumpy and act strangely around him. Not that he cares! He doesn’t. He just doesn’t want to deal with a grumpy Shanks. 

So he decided to follow Shanks’s direction based on what his Vivre Card was pointing at. 

He had nothing better to do so he wanted to get a little bit of sleep until he gets there. He put his hat on his face to cover his eyes from the sun. 

“Oiiiii!!!!”

_ If strangers don’t quit annoying me while I sleep...... _

“Boy, you’d better have something important to say that you even had to wake me up.... wait, Akagami?!”

“Did you just say “boy”? hahahaha!!”

“It isn’t funny, shut up. What are you doing here? I thought you were lazing around carelessly on some island as usual.” 

“Oh yeah, no, I’m on my way to visit Rayleigh-san! He told me that he’s currently on Sabaody so I’m visiting him.”

“And you’re taking your whole crew to visit him... why exactly?”

“Uhh, because they’re my crew? What kinda dumb question is that? Anyway,my crew and I  _do_ need to rest before we go there, and there’s an island I know around here, wanna come?”

“Well, sure. I was on my way to visit you to show you something anyway.”

“Huh?? What are you gonna show me?”

“Let’s go to this island that you know, we can talk there.”

When they got to that island, Mihawk took something out of his jacket’s pocket, and then he held it with one hand, “remember the kid you told me about? Well, see for yourself.”

“Luffy!! He finally made it! Benn, Lucky, Yasopp, come see who has a bounty now.”

“Oh, it’s Luffy!” Said Lucky.

“30,000,000 Berries, as expected from someone like him,” remarked Benn.

“That hat on the left bottom of the picture seems familiar....” said Yasopp.

To which he got a hit to his head, “no one cares about that, you idiot! Look at Luffy!” Said his captain.”

“I saw, Captain! I saw. Real impressive to be honest.”

“I hate to interrupt, but that was the reason why I visited, and now you know. So I will be on my way,” said Mihawk.

“Oh, if I didn’t have something to do I’d have ask you to stay but I’m sure Rayleigh-san is waiting. Next time, however, you’ll stay! No arguments!”

“Yes, yes. Whatever. Have a safe trip, Akagami.”

“I have no say in that matter!”

“Then get lost.”

“Cold as ever, huh? Well, we rested for about half an hour so we’ll get going. Until next time, Mihawk. Stay safe!!”

“You too. Stay safe and don’t get in too much trouble.”

”No promises!”

Well, this wasn’t exactly a visit but at least he got to see Shanks and see that he was doing fine, so he couldn’t complain. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My friend: so does Mihawk like have everything inside his jacket’s pocket?  
> Me: yes.
> 
> If you have any comment on what I’ve wrote so far, let me know<3
> 
> I edited a little something in this chapter so the next chapter can make more sense.


	4. Visiting an old friend (mentor?)

Rayleigh called Shanks via a Den Den Mushi and told him that he lives in Sabaody now, so he went to visit him. Plus, it’s been a long time since the last time he saw him.

When he arrived at Sabaody, a day later after seeing Mihawk, it was afternoon and Sabaody was stunningly beautiful. The first thing that got his attention were the bubbles. This wasn’t his first time on Sabaody, of course not, but they’re still as weird and beautiful as ever.

“Shanks! You’re here.”

“Rayleigh-san! Yep I made it. Sabaody is still beautiful as always, huh?”

“It sure is.”

“Sha-chan, how’ve you been?” Said Shakky while smiling.

“Shakky-san! I’m great, thank you. How about you?”

“I’m doing fine. You said you’d come with your crew but I don’t see them.”

“Oh yeah, they said something about a hotel or something like that. But I couldn’t wait, haha! I wanted to meet Rayleigh-san as soon as I arrive on this island.”

“Well, okay, then before anything you’re gonna have to rest. A trip to Sabaody must’ve been tiring.”

“Oh, it was nothing! Only took us about three days to get here and we had plenty of rest.”

“But she’s still right, Shanks. I’m surprised you’re still in a good mood too,” Said Rayleigh while laughing lightly.

“You guys are too kind! But I’m really not tired though. I bumped into Hawk-eyes on my way here yesterday and we chatted for a bit while resting on an island so I’m seriously not tired.“

“Explains the good mood,” said Rayleigh in a hushed voice.

“Sorry, what? Didn’t catch that.” 

“Nothing, I didn’t say anything.”

“Ray-san, leave the teasing for later. Sha-chan, you still need to rest, no buts. When you wake up we guys can talk all you want.”

“Oh, then I’ll go to the place my crew are staying at, after a few hours I’ll come back here, alright?”

“No need for that. You can rest in the guests’ room upstairs. It’s a little small but you’ll be fine since it’s just you.”

“That’s not necessary! I wouldn’t want to trouble you guys.”

“Nonsense, Shanks. You’ll rest at our guests’ room and that’s final!”

“Yessir!”

After that, they went inside the place Rayleigh and Shakky are staying at and Rayleigh took Shanks upstairs to the guests room.

“Rest now, for at least a few hours.”

“I will, thanks.”

Then Rayleigh went downstairs to sit at the bar with Shakky.

“For some reason, still can’t get used to him being an adult and all. I mean, the kid I used to look after is a yonko now. It’s insane when I think too much about it.”

“Understandable, really. You basically knew him all his life, so, understandable.”

“Yeah, you’re right. Buggy too! When I met him a few months ago he was all grown up and stuff, they really do grow up so fast, huh?”

“Now you’re just talking like a father. What was that you said about Sha-chan’s good mood?”

“Well, Shanks and Hawk-eyes met during Roger’s execution, since then they’ve been rivals and thing is, Shanks likes Hawk-eyes a lot, I don’t if just as a friend or something more, not that it’s any of my business, but I don’t think even he knows that either, hahaha. I don’t really know the nature of their relationship but he always goes on and on about them being rivals and this and that, maybe he doesn’t even realize that they appear as if they’re friends to other people. Hawk-eyes, too, from what I’ve seen he isn’t his grumpy self when with Shanks.”

“Oh, now that’s interesting. You should’ve told me sooner.”

“So you can tease him about it, I know.”

“Mmm, maybe.”

————

Shanks woke up to a beautiful view, which was expected since he’s in Sabaody. Green surrounded the place from everywhere and the bubbles were making it all look all the more beautiful.

When he took about fifteen minutes doing nothing but looking outside the window, he decided that that was enough staring at nothing for now. He went downstairs to meet Rayleigh and Shakky again.

“Shanks, you’ve woken up. What do you say that we go outside to get something to eat?

“That’s a good idea! I’m pretty hungry, let’s go.”

They got out of Rayleigh’s place and went to the street that’s full of restaurants in the middle of Sabaody.

“So, how’s life been?”

“Oh, same old. What abou you, Rayleigh-san? Bet living in Sabaody isn’t that bad.”

“And you’d be right to think that. It really isn’t that bad to live here. It’s amazing, even.”

“Well, I’m glad you found a place you could call home.”

“Hmm, yes. I’m glad too,” he said while smiling.

“I met Buggy a while ago, and he has his own crew and all. He’s acting as if it’s a circus too but, somehow, that isn’t weird when you think it’s Buggy who’s doing it.”

“Yeah, it’s Buggy’s level of weird and we all are used to that, I suppose.”

“Exactly!”

And they both laughed at that.

“It doesn’t matter though, so long as he’s having fun now.”

“Sure, people die when Buggy has fun now, though.”

“Don’t be like that, Shanks,” said Rayleigh while laughing. “He isn’t as impolite as you say he is.”

“Oh he is, believe me. He just acts all polite around you.”

Rayleigh smiled at that. It’d seem that Shanks and Buggy were the same as when they were kids when it came to childish stuff such as who’s politer and stuff like that.

“Tell me about that kid you talked to me about on the Den Den Mushi. The one you lost your arm because of.”

“Luffy! He’s become a pirate now! Mihawk showed me his first bounty a few hours ago.”

“Oh he has? Thought he was too young for that.”

“He isn’t. He’s like seventeen now. He used to say he’d be a pirate when he grows up because of me. Which is pretty flattering,” said the redhead while scratching his neck.

“I’d hope so. You lost your arm while helping him, of course you’d be the one to inspire him to be a pirate. I mean if that wasn’t heroic, then I don’t know what is,” said Rayleigh, teasingly.

“Not you too, Rayleigh-san!”

While they were walking down that street, out of the blue a tree started to fall from its place. Kids were playing around the place where the tree would fall on so Shanks quickly jumped and stopped it with his sword.

“Oooh, scary. Red-hair and Silvers Rayleigh. Roger’s crew is  so scary.”

Shanks and Rayleigh turned their heads to find a marine Admiral, Kizaru, sitting on another tree.

“Says the guy with speed that beats light,” said Shanks.

“I’m sorry, did we do something that we weren’t supposed to do?”

“Oooh, how polite. Not at all, though. I’m not here for you people. But now that I know Silvers Rayleigh is on Sabaody it’d be better for you not to cause any trouble,” said Kizaru.

“Duly noted. If there isn’t anything else you wanna say, we’ll be on our way, then. Have a nice day.”

They continued walking down the restaurants street until Rayleigh spotted his favorite restaurant which happened to be next to a place that sells amazing lobster. 

“Well, I’ll grab something to eat from that place while you go to the one next to it, they have good lobster in there.”

“Rayleigh-san, you still remember my favorite food?”

“How could I not?”

Shanks smiled at that. Actually, scratch that, he couldn’t stop smiling while talking to Rayleigh the whole time. He really missed him, it’s been years since last time they saw each other. And no matter how many years they go without seeing one another it’s never awkward between them. Things like that makes it make sense that his young self saw Rayleigh as a parental figure.

After that, they went back to Rayleigh’s place and ate dinner together with Shakky, then they kept talking about everything and nothing the whole day.

“How about you go check on your crew?”

“I don’t need to. Benn with them so I  know they wouldn’t do anything dumb or reckless. He wouldn’t let them.” 

“Yeah, I’d bet Beckman is a dependable guy.”

“He is! Don’t worry. I overstayed my visit and bothered you guys, and for that I’m sorry. My crew and I will stay the night at Sabaody and we’ll set sail first thing in the morning.”

“Shanks, there’s no need for you to act all formal around me. You aren’t causing any kind of bother to us, right, Shakky-san?”

“Yeah. You really aren’t, don’t worry about stuff like that.”

“And you don’t have to go the hotel, Shanks. If you say your crew is fine, then that’s good. Stay at our place and sleep in the guests’ room that you rested in today.”

“Thank you, Rayleigh-san. I know I don’t have to act formal around you, and I’m not. I was just afraid that you guys had plans for today and I ruined that.”

“You didn’t. And I think it’s about time that we called it a day, huh?”

“Yeah, you’re right. Talking with you guys all day was really fun, but I’m getting so sleepy.”

“I could tell. Well then, you shouldn’t stay up any longer since you’re sleepy. Goodnight, Shanks.”

“Sweet dreams, Sha-chan.”

They said that while smiling.

“Goodnight to you too, guys,” he said and smiled back. 

Shanks went upstairs to go to the guests’ room. 

He took of his cape and shoes and got to bed. After that, he put his head on the pillow and before going to sleep he thought of how nice those couple of days were. First was seeing Mihawk who  also  showed him Luffy’s bounty. And then meeting Rayleigh and talking to him. And because of that, he slept with a smile on his face. 

————

Morning came earlier than he thought. Or not, really. He spent the whole night sleeping and didn’t wake up until it was ten in the morning.

_Hold on, what if I really did oversleep? Hopefully not._ _Rayleigh-san is the type of person who’d wipe the floor with me if I overslept, so that’s definitely something good now._

He took a while just looking around and outside the window until he thought that was enough Sabaody for a year or a few ones. 

He got up, put on his cloak and shoes, then went downstairs.

“Shakky-san! Good morning.”

“Good morning, Sha-chan. Hope I didn’t wake you up with all the noise I’m making in the kitchen?”

“Nah, didn’t hear any noises, really. I slept like a baby last night.”

“That’s good. The more you rest, the better.”

“Wise as always, Shakky-san.”

“Shanks! So you’re awake. I went out to catch this fish and then wake up but good thing you’re already awake,” he said while pointing at the huge fish in his hand.

“It sure is, I remember how you used to wake us up when we overslept,” he said while laughing.

“Good! I wanted you guys to never forget that so you never oversleep.”

_ I probably shouldn’t tell him that my crew and I get drunk and sleep till god knows when. Yeah, I’m gonna do that. _

“H-haha, yeah! Exactly.”

“You stuttered. Doesn’t matter. Get ready for breakfast.”

“I’m gonna go get the plate, Ray-san.”

“Can you guys make me do something useful?”

“Don’t worry about that. Just sit at the table, I’ll be there in a bit,” and with that he went to the kitchen to fry the fish.

After about ten minutes he came back to the table with the -now fried- fish and he, Shakky and Shanks started eating.

“Thanks for the food, Rayleigh-san. I should get going now though.”

“So soon?” Asked Shakky.

“Well, I actually troubled you guys for more than a day so it’s about time that I left.”

“You really didn’t trouble us, Shanks. But, sure. I remember you saying you wanted to set sail in the morning, so you should get going now.”

Then Shanks went to get his crew from where they’re staying and told them to get on the ship while he says goodbye to Rayleigh and Shakky.

“Thank you for everything. It was really good seeing you and talking to you again, Rayleigh-san.”

“Don’t mention it. Likewise, it was amazing seeing you, Shanks.”

“You too, Shakky-san! Thank you guys for having me!”

“It was nothing, Sha-chan. Be safe and stay out of trouble. And Shanks, follow your heart, always.”

  
At that he turned to Rayleigh as if asking what’s he supposed to respond to that, but he just found Rayleigh smiling at him. It was confusing but he smiled back.

“Um, sure, I will! You guys stay safe too. I’ll make sure that I don’t go a long time without giving you guys a visit.”

“You’d better.”

“Exactly what Ray-san said.”

_ Those two together are definitely scary.  _

Shanks got on his ship and turned his face to wave to them. They waved back and then, they parted with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -I edited a little something in the flashbacks’ part in the previous chapter so this chapter makes more sense-
> 
> I just love Rayleigh so much :’) his relationship with Shanks and Buggy is beautiful. 
> 
> Also, I don’t know if I made that up but I think when he grew up Shanks started to dress up like Rayleigh (the cloak and all) and that’s really cute<3 
> 
> This chapter didn’t have Mihawk but he’ll be here soon, don’t worry. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed reading my mess.


	5. Learning that you don’t have to have a reason to visit your friend.. mind blowing

Mihawk had literally nothing to do. Which wasn’t something new but, imagine; no worthy opponents, no world government stuff to do, nothing. After all that mess with Crocodile and what he did in Alabasta, they haven’t said a thing to the other War Lords. They removed hin from his position as a warlord and put him in Impel Down. Which was a shame, if Mihawk was being honest. Since Crocodile was the only sane person out of everyone else in their War Lords group. 

All in all, he was feeling bored. For God’s sake, the last time he cut someone was _a week ago_ w hen a pirate and his dumb crew thought it was a good idea to go against Hawk-eyes to make a name for themselves, it didn’t go well for them.

He was feeling so bored. Going back to his castle is an option, of course, but even there he wouldn’t find something to do. He’s almost out of new books to read and two weeks ago he planted a few new plants, so yes going back to his castle doesn’t seem that tempting. 

Going farther into the sea to see if there are places he never visited was an option too, but he’s leaving that for his most miserable days. 

And, well, since he’s known for having so many friends he didn’t know which one he should visit now. (Hint: this is sarcasm.)

It’s been like.. what? Three months since last time he saw shanks? Mm, maybe. However, three months isn’t that long. He calls Shanks ‘clingy’ _-a word he learnt from that idiot himself, which surprisingly describes him perfectly-_ yet he is being ‘clingy’ now. He’s a yonko anyway, he can’t always be there whenever Mihawk was bored. Well, knowing Shanks, he knows being a yonko wouldn’t change him all that much, but still. 

Alright, what if he goes out of Grand Line for now? That seems like a splendid idea! Maybe he’ll find new pirates that want to go into Grand Line and he can have some fun with them. Yes, he’ll do that. 

Or not. Maybe they aren’t that strong if they’re going into Grand Line this late. Well, it doesn’t matter. Not like it’d waste his time since he doesn’t have anything to do.

So when he was outside Grand Line, he spotted a pirate ship, see? He knew he’d be able to have fun now! So, he cut their ship in half and.... that’s it. Half of the ship sank into the sea while the other half was barley above the water. Well, his fun lasted for about five seconds but it’s fine. 

Actually, he doesn’t care about being clingy anymore. He’ll go to visit Shanks now. At least his boredom will go away when he goes to visit him...... alright, forget that he admitted that. 

He’s already outside Grand Line but that’s fine. Going into Grand Line again is gonna be fun. He took Shanks’s Vivre Card out of his pocket and saw the location it was pointing at. That was weird, the place it was pointing at was, somewhat, near. Could it be that Shanks too was outside of Grand Line now? 

He decided that he’ll go to the place the Vivre Card was pointing to. He assumed it’ll take a few hours to get there and as far as he’s concerned, no one around here poses a threat to him, so why not take a nap in the meantime.

When he came to a few hours later, he found himself in front of a village. On a big board was written the name “Foosha Village”.

_ What’s that idiot doing here, anyway? _

Whatever. He kept walking until he reached the other side of the village and there he found the redhead. Drinking, as usual. 

Now that he’s here, it feels awkward. What’s he supposed to say?  _ Hello, it’s me the lonely bastard, again.  _ Well, now he wants to leave. But he can’t. People saw him on his way here and he just can’t leave now. Fuck it! He came all the way to this place only for him to worry now now? No. That’s absurd. What’s there to be embarrassed of anyway?  _ Oh, that door better be left unopened. _

————

Shanks was having a really nice day. The sun was shining brightly but there was also the ocean breeze so it wasn’t a hot day. What’s better to do on a day like this other than drinking? Nothing. That’s what. Since he got all his yonko duties over with for at least a few days, he thought of visiting Foosha Village. He missed it and its people, so that’s the reason he wasn’t in Grand Line. 

“Stop drinking or I’ll tell Makino-san. Not joking,” said Beckman.

“Oh, no, you wouldn’t!” Said Yassop

“Oh, I would. Try me.”

“Benn! Don’t be like that! Come here, sit, drink! I think you’d find life more enjoyable when you find out how you have fun.”

“No, thank you. This crew at least needs one sane person, and I decided to take on that role.”

“One boring person, you mean.”

“Dahahaha! Good one, Captain!” Said Lucky.

Shanks noticed a familiar figure coming towards his direction but wasn’t so sure.  _ Why would Mihawk come here? _

Well, he’ll play dumb and act like he didn’t notice him. Or he probably shouldn’t do that. Since Mihawk looks... awkward? He was obviously trying his best to look normal but, he knew how Mihawk was. Okay, fine, he’ll go to him and see what’s he doing here. Maybe he can get him to drink with them to make up for last time! Alright, here goes.

He stood up and started walking in Mihawk’s direction.

“Captain, where’re you goin’?”

“Somewhere close, don’t worry about me!”  


“Heya there, Hawky.”

“Hello, Akagami.”

“What’s with you? something wrong?” 

“No, why would you think that?”

“Dunno man, not to be rude but why are you here in this village?“

“Am I unwelcome here?”

“No, man, of course not! Sorry but you kinda look awkward,” he said while chuckling.

“I’m gonna say this once and you’d better listen closely.”

“Uh sure?” Then he got closer to Mihawk.

“You’re too close,” said Mihawk.

“You said listen closely....”

“You  know _that_ is not what I meant. The reason I’m here is that there’s no reason, honestly. I was dying of boredom, so I thought of visiting you.”

“Aw, cute! You were bored and thought, I should visit my dear friend Shanks since he knows how to cheer me up, right?”

“Do. Not. Push. Your. Luck.”

“Hahaha, you had me worried that something serious is going on. C’mon! Let’s go back to them.”

“Lead the way.”

“Oh, Hawk-eyes. How’ve you been?” Said Yasopp.

“I’m good, thank you.”

“He ain’t one for small talk, hahaha!” Said Shanks.

Then they kept drinking as if a stranger (Mihawk) isn’t there, which made him feel better. He wouldn’t want to ruin their day.

“I was serious, though. If you guys don’t take it easy with the drinking, I’ll tell Makino-san.”

“C’mon, Benn! Don’t be a party pooper!” Said Yassop. 

“He’s right, Benn. Let us have our fun, sheesh. No need to tell her.” 

“Sorry, but who is this Makino-san?” Interrupted Mihawk.

“He doesn’t know her....”

“He doesn’t...”

“Well?”

“Hawky, come on, get up.”

“What?”

“Just get up!”

Mihawk sat up.

They were drinking on the outer side of the village to feel the ocean breeze but then Shanks told him to get up and to not make a sound and then they went inside the town. Then, Shanks pointed at a bar.

“What? Don’t tell me you brought me all the way here to buy drinks?”

“Nah, we have more than enough there. Shut up and look. There! Do you see the lady in a yellow apron with green hair?”

“Yes? What about her? Akagami, don’t tell me you’re stalking her. That’s too low even for you.”

“Why do you think so low of me? No, that’s Makino-san!”

“Ah, I see. She looks like a nice and calm person, why are you people scared of her? I knew you were exaggerating as always.”

“Why are we scared of her, he says. Oh, my dear Mihawk, so naive with no knowledge at all. Buddy, you haven’t seen her when she’s angry. She’s sweet and nice but first time I saw her pissed off I almost pissed my pants.”

“As I said; you’re exaggerating.”

“Hold on, she was there, where is she now?”

While they were distracted, Makino came from behind, smiling so innocently with her eyes closed, “Captain-san.”

“O-oh, hey there, Makino-san! Didn’t notice you, haha.”

“You were just pointing at me, though. I’ve noticed you,” she said, while still smiling.

“Haha why would you think that? No, no, I was just showing Hawky the bar.”

“No, he was not. He was pointing at you,” said Mihawk.

“You moron!”

“I already knew that but thank you for confirming it. You must be Mihawk-san that Captain-san keeps talking about,” she said with the same smile and innocent face.

_I don’t like this and where it’s going_ _,_ thought Shanks. 

“Haha, Makino-san, what’re you talking about?” He laughed nervously.

“It’s rude to interrupt, Akagami. Yes, I am. Nice to meet you.”

“Nice to meet you to, if this is your first time here, you must try our alcohol.”

Mihawk nodded at her and she smiled.

“Ah, that’s right! Let’s go back to drinking, Hawky!”

“How many times do I have to say don’t call me that?”

“I think you should give up on that, Hawky. Well then, Makino-san, we’ll be leaving for now! I’ll make sure to bring him to the bar later.”

“Of course, Captain-san. Have fun.”

“U-um, sure.”

Then they went back to where they were before,” we’re back!”

”So??”

“Just as I thought, you people were exaggerating. She seems like a nice person.”

“Yeah, we never said she wasn’t nice, Hawk-eyes. She’s just scary because you don’t know when she’ll be mad since she’s always smiling.”

“Nah, Lucky, leave him be. He’s the kind of person who’d get along well with her,” said their captain.

“Ah, that explains it, then.”

“I don’t know what you’re going on about.”

“Never mind that, Hawky! Also, who gave you that glass? It ain’t nothing! Here, take this beer mug, drinking with that tiny glass can’t be called drinking!”

“Sure, give me that.“

“That’s right! Drink, drink, drink!”

“Yes, that’s what I’m doing, stop repeating that.”

“No! You don’t get it. You’re supposed to drink that in one go.”

“No, no one is supposed to drink all of that at once. You’re the only one who does it.”

“So you aren’t up to it? Understandable, Hawky!”

Mihawk gave him an unimpressed look and drank all of it in one go while looking at Shanks the whole time.

“That’s the spirit! That’s how you drink stuff properly.”

“No, that really isn’t how you drink. You actually are supposed to drink slowly. So you can enjoy your drink properly.”

“Buddy, you’re reading too much into it.“

They drank for hours and it was starting to show since both their faces started to color pink. Shanks’ crew took their leave and went to the bar to drink there instead.

“Mihawk...”

“Mm?”

“It makes me happy.”

“What does?”

“That you thought of me when you wanted to have fun. I mean, this probably sounds cheesy but who cares? We’re both drunk anyway.”

“You know I don’t like talking in general but talking while drunk is even worse. I have no control over what I say and I barley remember anything I said afterwards. Plus, when I’m with you I talk a lot more than I usually do. Which should be telling you something since I barley if ever talk. However, it should be a given that I’d come to you, you’re the only person I don’t specifically hate his company. Actually, your company isn’t that bad at all.”

“Hawky, you’re saying too much. I think you wouldn’t like it if you remember this when you sober up.”

“Mm, you’re right. But, ‘who cares? we’re both drunk anyway.’” he repeated what Shanks said with a hint of a smile.

“You shouldn’t be smiling like that and shit, makes me feel all mushy on the inside, that’s no good, Hawky!”

“What are you going on about, speak clearly so I understand.”

“Dunno, honestly. I’m not thinking about what I’m sayin’, the words come out on their own.”

“Then just keep your mouth shut, Akagami.”

“So mean. Actually, listen, what if we take a nap for now? Hm? Sound good?”

“We should try to sober up instead.”

“No, no, just let’s go take a nap for now, once we wake up we‘ll sober up.”

“I don’t know about you, Akagami, but I’m not sleeping here.”

“‘Course not, dumbass! My bed on the ship is comfortable, so it’s the best option. That is, if you’re comfortable with it. It’s huge so each one of us can sleep on a side, good?”

“Good.”

They got up so they can go to the ship, but then Shanks tripped on nothing while walking. Before he could fall on the ground, Mihawk grabbed his shoulder to steady him.

“Dude, I can’t even walk,” he said while laughing.

“You’re  so hopeless,” said Mihawk while grabbing the idiot’s arm to put it around his neck. 

They arrived at the ship and went inside.

“Akagami, are you sure this is okay? Perhaps your crew will find this unsettling.”

“Don’t worry, man, those guys will be busy and won’t come here any time soon. So.... wait what was I talking about?”

“.... you were talking about how they’ll be busy.” 

“Yes, that! So, just sleep and rest a little. Ah, that’s the bed! Make yourself at home.”

“Thank you. You’ll be on the left side while I sleep on the right side.”

“Sure!!”

“Be quiet and sleep already.”

_ Easy for  ** you ** to say. I didn’t actually think about this, like, what the heck? why did he agree to sleeping here? I thought he’d be against it. Well, overthinking it now is pointless. I should just shut up and sleep.  _

After a while, Beckman came to the ship because he thought his captain would be here.

Mihawk was sleeping on the side of the bed while Shanks was sleeping on... everywhere. He was sleeping on the middle of the bed with his legs hanging off the bed, and his head on Mihawk’s stomach,  _if he was awake he’d stab him for that,_ thought Benn. 

He still smiled at that though. And since it looks like they haven’t been sleeping for a long while he decided to let them rest some more. 

A couple of hours went by, and then Mihawk woke up first.

He felt some heaviness on his body, so he woke up to see what’s that about.

He saw Shanks’ head resting on his stomach. 

His sleeping position changed... expected from someone like him to be moving while asleep, though. 

Mihawk noticed how he doesn’t look all that different while asleep. He just looks much more peaceful like this. There was a small smile on his face that softened Mihawk’s face a little.

“Akagami, we should be awake by now.” 

“Mmm.”

“Don’t ‘mmm’ me, wake up.”

“Don’t be like that...” Shanks said in a sleepy voice. 

“Don’t act ‘cute’ now, it’s been four hours. We overslept.”

“That’s nothin’. Let’s sleep some more, c’mon.”

“No. You’re being a big baby. Wake up.”

Shanks turned his body so his  face was on Mihawk’s stomach now, and talked in a muffled voice, “no you wake up, idiot.”

“I’m already awake, get off me.”

“I kinda have a hangover.”

“I don’t care.”

“Damn, okay. Let’s wash our faces and head to Partys Bar. We promised Makino-san, after all.”

“You did. I could just leave now, and you’d be the only person who’s in trouble.”

“Okay, you have a point, but,  _ please _ , don’t do that. Please.”

“Fine, since you asked so nicely. No one is going to get drunk, though. A few glasses, and that’s that.”

“Yessir!” 

They got up and Mihawk went to collect his stuff; hat, sword, jacket and all that. And then they went to wash their faces.

Seeing Mihawk like that and not on his guard around him makes him surprisingly happy.

“D’ya know what else makes me happy?”

“No. And I don’t want to know.”

“Ehh, how mean. Drunk you actually listened and was generally cuter, I want your drunk self back.”

“That’s absurd, we’re the same person. Just shut your mouth and lead the way to that bar.”

When they arrived at the bar, Makino greeted them with her usual smile, “welcome Captain-san, Mihawk-san! I thought you guys got busy and couldn’t come. Glad you did though.”

“Nah, of course not! We promised, right?” He turned his head to look at Mihawk.

Mihawk responded with a nod, choosing not to say anything else instead. 

“Well, you guys can make yourself comfortable. That goes for you, too, Mihawk-san. Any friend of Captain-san is considered our friend, as well.”

“I will, thank you,” said Mihawk.

“Well, let’s go sit over there,” Shanks pointed at the bar stools.

After a few minutes they got their drinks and started drinking.

“So, no world government shit, huh?”

“No. They’ve been awfully quiet for a few weeks now since the whole thing with Crocodile.”

“Must’ve been a shock, huh?”

“It certainly was. He was the only person that I consider sane in that room.”

“Hahahha! They’re that bad?”

“You have no idea.”

“Well, screw ‘em! You’re here to have fun, not to talk about them and their messes.”

“You aren’t wrong.”

“Gah! You could’ve just said ‘you’re right’! Jerk.”

Then Mihawk started drinking silently while looking outside one of the windows.

Shanks was staring at Mihawk  ~~ and smiling like an idiot while he was at it. ~~

He didn’t even notice that until Makino pointed it out, “Captain-san, if you could quit it with the staring... if he noticed it’d make him uncomfortable! You don’t want that, do you?” She said, while whispering.

“Huh? O-oh, sorry. Didn’t notice I was doing that.”

“Pff, cute,” she said while trying her best to hold her laugh.

“Tsk, quiet, you,” he said while turning his face to the other side so no one sees how red his face is.

“What’s gotten into you?” Said a voice who sure as hell wasn’t Makino’s.

“What? Nothing!”

“Suspicious.”

“Not!! What’s gotten into  _ you _ _?_ You got quiet and shit all of a sudden.”

“Well, it’s best to drink silently, but since you’re the most annoying person alive I’m assuming you don’t believe in that.”

“And you’d be right to assume that.”

“Yes, I know. But then again, I’m right most of the time. Not much of a surprise.”

“Yes, yes, Mister-I’m-right-all-the-time, we get it already.”

“Well, good.”

Mihawk didn’t know what happened after that, because one minute they were talking and barely touching their drinks, the next he was feeling tipsy and Shanks was.... drunk. No questions about it since his movements weren’t steady and his face was red.

Then, Makino came and said, “I think that’s enough drinking for today, no?”

“I’m deeply sorry. We agreed not to drink too much, but I don’t know what came over us.”

“It’s alright! Don’t worry about it. Just, can you take Captain-san to his bed? It’s a bit far but I think you can do it.”

He nodded at her, and she nodded back, smiling.

_ Her patience is impressive, hard to believe she alone takes care of drunk people like him all the time.  _

“Akagami, stand up. I’ll take you to your bed.”

“Ok,” he just said but still didn’t move a single muscle in his body.

”I told you to stand up.”

Shanks stood up immediately, which wasn’t a great idea. 

Thankfully, he didn’t fall on the floor, he went right back to his chair. Or so he thought.

He fell on Mihawk, who, miraculously, didn’t throw him on the floor. One of his arms was behind Shanks’ back while his other arm was under the place that’s under his knees, holding his weight. 

Realizing this, Mihawk’s cheeks colored pink. Good thing that everyone was too drunk to notice. Except for Makino and Beckman. Beckman pretended not to notice, while Makino was smiling softly at them with her hand on her mouth. 

And then, as if that wasn’t enough, Shanks put his hand around Mihawk’s neck, “Ohh, Mihawk! So even you can be romantic, hahaha!”

“Just... just stop laughing and get up. You’re heavy.”

“Nooo, you’re heavy.”

“I’m not insulting you. This isn’t time for that! Get up already!” He tried to sound upset but his face didn’t help at all. 

“Alright, alright! Jeez.”

When they got to Shanks’ ship, Shanks walked towards the bathroom’s direction.

“Do you need the bathroom?”

“Mm? No.”

“Your room is in the other direction, genius.”

“Ah, right! I was just testing you if you remember or not.”

“No you weren’t,” he grabbed Shanks’ arm and pulled him inside his room, “your bed. Now.”

“Oooh-“ 

“Do not even dare to complete that.”

“I wasn’t gonna say anything, idiot! I was gonn say oooh looks comfy, that’s what I was gonna say! My ass hurts from sitting on the bar stool for hours.”

“No one forced you, you sat there by your own will.”

“Yes, yes, whatever. I’mma sleep now! I wanted to stay up with you some more, but apparently I can’t, I can barely even see the things around me!”

“Doesn’t matter. I’m about to leave, so you don’t have to do that.”

“Oh? Why not sleep here?”

“I would but there’s a bookstore I must stop by. It’s only open today.”

“Sure, nerd.”

Mihawk just gave a small smile in response.

“You look so unfairly cute right now. _Annnnd_ I’m babbling nonsense, I know. Better sleep now before you stab me or something.”

“Yes, that’d be better for you.”

Shanks gave him a sleepy smile and said good night and then slept the moment his head met the pillow.

“Akagami?” He said in a hushed voice.

_ So he’s asleep. _ He got closer and pushed Shanks’ hair away from his eyes. _ If he was awake he’d make fun of me,  _ he thought, while smiling. 

“Good night, Shanks. Sleep well.” He patted Shanks’ arm and left.

Then he went back to the bar to tell Makino that Shanks is safely asleep on his bed.

“Sorry for troubling you.”

“Not at all.”

“I’m glad Captain-san has such a good friend as you. I’d ask you to stay if you’d like but it seems like you have somewhere else to be.”

“I, in fact, do have somewhere else to be, I must take my leave now.”

“Have a safe trip, Mihawk-san.”

And with that, he left and got on his coffin boat. 

On his way to his castle, he stopped by the bookstore and bought dozens of books.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit too long but hopefully you guys will like it.
> 
> As usual, if you have any comments or anything go say, feel free to say it.


	6. A lot of things could happen in one day such as meeting a friend’s friend, again, being disgustingly in love (as usual) and remembering the past

Kuraigana Island was peacefully quiet as uaual, which would’ve creeped anyone else out except for its only resident, Dracule Mihawk —who was sleeping soundly like every night— well, it was as peacefully quiet as it gets when there are fucking Humandrills out there, but you get it. 

That peace and quiet didn’t last long though, since an idiot was calling him on his Den Den Mushi, “Yo, Mihawk! How’s it been? Listen, do you know if Luffy got a new bounty?”

“.... it’s five AM.”

“His bounty is five AM? That doesn’t make any sense.”

“It’s five in the morning, brainless idiot.”

“Why do you sound so grumpy!”

“I don’t know what you expected. You woke me up.”

“Damn, I didn’t know it was this late! Sorry, no wait, news coo just dropped today’s newspaper and let’s see—  _What???_ ”

“That wouldn’t work on a child, leave alone myself.”

“No! I swear, do you have today’s newspaper?”

“Yes, they drop it every dawn, and I read it in the morning when I have my breakfast.”

“Okay, too much info but wow you really do live a peaceful life, huh?”

“I’m going back to sleep.”

“Wait! Look at the newspaper, quick!”

“If it turns out to be nothing after all this fuss you’ve made, I’ll murder you.”

“Move your ass and check it out already!”

“Moving it as we speak.”

Mihawk got up to get the newspaper from the table that it was on, and then went back to his bed to set on it so he can read the newspaper, “sleep must be making me hallucinate things.”

“Dahaha! No, it’s real! Luffy really did pick a fight with the world government while rescuing one of his crew mates out of Enies Lobby! He’s really not messing around, huh?”

“This is... insane. Is everyone who is associated with you this reckless?”

“Oi, now, don’t talk me up so much”

“I didn’t.”

“You’re making me blush.”

“How.”

“Hey even that Rronoroa guy you mentioned before has a higher bounty now!”

“Yes, I’ve noticed. They really do make a very good team.”

“This calls for a celebration.”

“It does not since I don’t care about what those kids do and I’ve already told you, it’s five in the morning, do you have no sense of time?”

“Dude, don’t sweat the small stuff. What, you don’t like Luffy or something?”

“On the contrary, he’s an interesting kid.”

“He really is, and if you liking him isn’t enough proof then I don’t know what is.”

“Never said I  _ liked _ him, I don’t know why I even both with you anymore.”

“Because I’m your very dear friend?”

“Well, now you’re talking nonsense. I have no energy left in me, I’m going back to sleep.”

“Wait! I’m sorry I woke you up, but we gotta celebrate this some time soon!”

“We’ll do whatever you want, just let me sleep for now.”

”Alright then, I’ll leave you to it. Good night, your sleepy self is cute, by the way.”

“It’s no longer night but good night, to you too.”

After he hung up, Mihawk put his head back on his pillow. His last thought before sleeping was, _it’s_ _ truly something impressive that this kid did all of this in such a short while, makes one wonder what would he do in the future. _

—————

The sun rose up and so did Mihawk. The first thing he noticed was the newspaper,  _ so that was real, huh. _

When he was done making breakfast, he sat at the table and started eating.

_ I suppose even Ronoroa is doing his best now. He cannot surpass me with such weakness and arrogant behavior, he must overcome those. Luffy too, picking a fight with one of the government’s groups doesn’t mean he’s the strongest now, both should work on their weaknesses. Why am I thinking about this to begin with? It’s no concern of mine.  _

—————

Since he was running out of candles for his respectful boat, he thought of buying new ones before the sunset. On his way he noticed a crowded island, so he stopped on it.

He noticed a few pirates’ ships on the shore of the island, which wasn’t surprising at all. 

He also noticed a somehow familiar ship on the shore, if he wasn’t mistaken. But that doesn’t matter. He’s just here to buy some candles and be on his way. 

And of course, just his luck, what he suspected was true. Using his observation Haki, he found out that Shanks was  _ indeed _ on this island, and what he saw _was_ his ship. 

He was inside a bar, drinking with someone without a care to the outside world. 

It’s not like he doesn’t want to see Shanks. He just seems busy and even if he wasn’t Mihawk would just look like a stalker who’s been following him. No, thanks. This guy is annoying enough as it is. 

The bar was right next to the candle store, an ordinary person whose appearance doesn’t stand out can easily go to that store unnoticed. But,  his appearance seriously wasn’t on his side this time.

Why is he getting worked up over this, anyway? Not like he did anything wrong. He decided that he’ll just go to that store directly and whatever happens, happens.

—————

**Inside this island’s bar.**

“Nah you idiot! I’m tellin’ you, he was the kid with Tom-san. Dontcha remember how he looks?”

“I do, moron! That’s why I’m saying that there’s no chance in hell it’s him. He died not long after they took Tom-san, use your brain for once in your life.”

“Huuuuh? Did you just say my red nose looks dumb??”

“No one said anything about your nose.”

“My dumb red nose??”

“No one said that either.”

“Anyway, it’s him. I’m sure of it.”

“I don’t care what you’re sure of! The kid died a long time ago, how the heck is he supposed to be seen with Luffy?”

“I don’t know! You’re givin’ me a headache, just believe my words and shut up!”

“Yeah, that’s the thing.”

“What thing,  asshole ??”

“I can’t trust your words if you’re seeing dead people. Sheesh, scary.”

Then Shanks felt a nudge to his side, “the hell you poking my side for?”

“Keep it down! I’m pokin’ your side so I don’t have to talk, stupid.”

“What’re you talking about?”

“Isn’t that Hawk-eyes?”

“Mm? Mihawk? Where?”

“The hell you think I’m pokin’ you for then, idiot? I’m saying look at the direction I’m pointin’ at, think it’s him.”

“Oh, yeah, you’re right! Impressive, Buggy, you used your brain!”

“Shut the hell up!”

“Anyway. What’s he doing here?”

“How in the hell should I know?”

“That’s no good, Buggy. We’re here drinking and having fun yet you’re shouting and getting worked up over nothing.”

Buggy took a sip from his drink and replied, “yeah, I know. You’re just gettin’ on my nerves.”

“I didn’t do anything!”

“You wouldn’t believe that the guy on the wanted poster is Tom-san’s kid.”

“Buggy, are you... going insane? You can talk to me about stuff like this. Don’t be shy!”

“I’m gonna beat you to death.”

“Unnecessary! Just drink and live a little!”

“What about your buddy there?”

“Eh, I don’t know.”

“Why’re you like this?”

“Like what!”

“Why don’t ya invite him or whatever?”

“Man, don’t pressure me. What if he doesn’t want to or something?”

“What’s gotten into you? So what? You’re actin’ dumb for no reason. If he says no then so be it, you idiot.”

“You don’t get it, shut up, Buggy.”

“No, no, I think I got it alright. It’s  _ you _ who doesn’t get it. Look, he’s about to leave, now’s your chance!”

“Fine!”

Meanwhile, Mihawk who was just about done with his shopping and all that  _ was _ listening to most of what the two idiots were trying to whisper to each other. 

_ My God, don’t those people know when to lower their voices?  _

Well, whatever. He got the candles he wanted for his boat and started walking in the direction of it— did someone just shout his name or did he imagine that? Doesn’t matter, he arrived at the shore and was about to get on his boat, then, he heard his name being called once again— “yes, that’s my name, what do you want?”

“Ah, Hawky, shit, wait,” he was obviously out of breath for some reason, so Mihawk waited for him to catch his breath and continue talking.

“Out with it.”

“Sorry, was just catching my breath, woah. Anyway, it’s good to see you!”

Mihawk just nodded at him in reply.

“So, do you have some business on this island or?”

“I just needed to buy some things.”

“Oh, I see! Remember how the other day we talked about meeting? since you’re already here why not join me?”

“Join you in what exactly?”

“Drinking, of course! What else is better to do when you want to celebrate something?”

“Well, you aren’t wrong. But it’d seem you already have got some company. Perhaps leaving it to another day is better?”

“Nonsense! Buggy wouldn’t care about something like that! Unless you don’t want to?”

“It’s not that, I just have a feeling that it’s improper. You probably have a lot to catch up on. You and I can meet again someday soon.” 

“You know what, I wasn’t gonna say it but it’s actually Buggy who told me about you being here so, no, you joining us wouldn’t bother him.”

“Alright, if you say so. You go ahead, I’ll take these to my boat then I’ll come to the bar,” he pointed at the bag that had candles in his hand. 

Shanks went back to the bar before him and sat on the stool he was sitting on before, “act normal.”

“What?  _ You _ should act normal.”

Then, Mihawk got inside the bar and directly headed to the bar stools.

“Hawky! Here,” he pointed at the stool that was next to his. Mihawk sat on it and ordered a drink. 

_Hawky? What kinda lame nickname is that?_ thought Buggy.

“Look, Buggy, this poster was hanged on a wall so I brought it with me. He kinda does look like Cutty Flam, Tom-san’s kid, but it doesn’t make any sense. He died a long time ago!”

“Uh-huh.” Said Buggy.

“Oh, really? Now you don’t wanna argue over it?”

“Now we kinda agree so just shut up. Your friend’s already here, get over this topic already.” 

“Hey, why are you acting like Mihawk is a stranger?”

“I’m not.” Then he turned his head to look at Mihawk and said, “Hawk-eyes, how’ve you been?”

“Fine, thank you.”

_ Ehhh seriously? No small talk? What kinda mess did I get myself into??  _

“So, Mihawk, you saw how high their bounties are right now? Even Nico Robin got a higher bounty.”

“Yes, not surprising in the least, though. They caused havoc in Enies Lobby.”

“True, true! It’s what I’d expect from Luffy, dahaha!”

“You told me that a million times already.”

“Aw c’mon! You can’t say it ain’t impressive now, can you?”

“I never said it wasn’t, you just keep annoying me with it.”

“That’s true, I won’t stop it any time soon though so you’d better get used to it!” Laughed the redhead while slapping Mihawk on the back.

“Oh, I’ve gotten used to it a long time ago. It’s just getting worse nowadays. Also, your hand on my back, remove it.”

“Nah, not feeling like it.”

“Tsk, do whatever you like, just be quiet.”

_You gotta be kidding me. Thought it was just Shanks, but good god_ ,  thought Buggy.

Shanks stood up and said, “anyway, I’m gonna head to the bathroom real quick, be right back.”

Buggy handed him some tissues, “they don’t have any in there.”

“Ah, good thing you have me these before I go! Thanks, Buggy.”

An awkward silence fell across the room when Shanks left.

“So-“

“No.”

“What?”

“You’re about to start a small talk, which is something I’m not good at. So don’t even bother.”

“You’re so fucking rude.”

“Thank you.”

“That’s not a compliment! You’re already gettin’ on my nerves, you two are a match made in heaven, I tell you.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Of course you’re just as dense as him too!”

“You’re really not making any sense to me right now,” said Mihawk and then drank some of his alcohol.

“I’m back! Feeling much better too, hahaha.”

Mihawk just continued drinking.

“No one cares that you took a dump, you idiot.”

“So mean, lighten up a little!”

“Won’t need that since I’m gonna go now! My crew’s waiting. Shanks, next time let’s meet up with Rayleigh-san. Hawk-eyes, uh, you’re still the same bastard that you were when we were kids but it’s good to see you, I guess.”

“Hmm, feels like you’re ordering me around. But sure, if I see Rayleigh-san or call him, I’ll tell him that.”

On the other hand, Mihawk didn’t say a thing. He just continued drinking in silence.

“Yeah, okay, whatever. Bye now!”

“Goodbye, Buggy! Take care!”

And with that, Buggy left. 

“Say, Mihawk, wouldn’t it be nicer if we go outside? It’s crowded in here. The weather’s nice today too!”

“Alright. By the way, I was wondering, where’s your crew?”

“On this island.... somewhere, you don’t need to worry about them!”

“Why would I worry? Just wondering.”

Shanks turned to the bar’s bartender, “ma’am, I’m going outside so can you get me a few bottles?”

“How many people are drinking if I may ask?”

“It’s just this guy and I.”

“.... and you need ‘a few bottles’ for two guys?”

“Yes, that’s what I said.”

She brought five medium sized bottles and asked, “are these enough?”

“Guess they’re enough for now, if we needed more I’ll come to get some more!”

Shanks took all the bottles and held them at once which caused his cloak to fall off of his shoulder a little, almost exposing what’s left of his arm, but Mihawk put the cloak back on its place, on Shanks’s should, before it completely fell off. He doesn’t have a problem with seeing Shanks’s arm, but he knew the redhead doesn’t want others to see it even if he doesn’t admit it. 

At that, Shanks just flashed him his bright, usual smile. 

“You see that place near the shore? Think it’s good to drink there?”

Mihawk nodded in reply.

They sat side by side, with Shanks sitting in the direction of the sun, and after getting comfortable in there they started drinking. 

“Man, it’s really been a mess lately. On top of that, Ace is chasing after BlackBeard now. Ace’s smart and strong, but you never really know when it comes to that guy.”

“Ace as in Fire Fist Ace?”

“Yeah, that Ace.”

“And he is chasing after BlackBeard, why exactly?”

“He killed one of their own and Ace couldn’t just stay put, he decided to go after him and “make him pay” as WhiteBeard put it.”

“Sounds like something that would bring a lot of trouble. Doesn’t concern me, though.”

“Mm, I guess. Hope all that doesn’t harm innocent people in any way.”

“WhiteBeard should have stopped him, but this’d better not cause any trouble to all of us.”

“Dahaha, I guess you’re right, if it turned into something serious it’ll be a lot of trouble. But! Leave that for when it comes to it, for now, just drink and enjoy your drink.”

“I suppose you’ve got a point.”

After a while of doing nothing but drinking and talking, Shanks was starting to nod off. He was sitting with his arms crossed and he also was leaning on Mihawk a bit.

Mihawk noticed that and turned his head a little to see Shanks’s face more clearly.

_ He’s sleeping in the direction of the sun... what a bother.  _

He took off his hat and put it on Shanks’s head, to cover his eyes from the sun.

Noting the movement even in his sleep, Shanks leaned closer. And combined with the picture of him wearing his hat... it was unbelievable how someone in his age could look so.. well, adorable.

Pushing that thought aside, he picked up his glass and continued drinking since he didn’t feel like resting. 

After an hour or so Shanks woke up, “oh, it’s morning already?”

“The sun is setting.”

“I didn’t mean to sleep but I don’t know what happened,” he laughed a little and then noticed something on his head, “wait, why is _your_ hat on  _ my _ head?”

“Doesn’t matter, now hand it over,” he said while extending his hand.

Shanks just took his hand instead and said, “why am I wearing it, anyway? wow, I bet I look fancy in this.”

Mihawk’s cheeks turned as red as a tomato when Shanks casually grabbed his hand —he was thankful that it was getting dark and even though there were some lights on, the side he was setting on didn’t get as much light as Shanks’s side— and then he pulled his hand away quickly, “what are you doing? Just hand over my hat.”

“What? You extended it! here,” he handed it to him. “Hey, remember that time when you bought it?”

“I didn’t extend it for that purpose. And yes, I do. It was after one of our fights.”

_—young Shanks and Mihawk flashback starts— _

They were fighting, for the fourth time after meeting and getting to know each other a little —‘getting to know each’ as in getting to know that each was strong enough to be the other’s rival—

Mihawk was aiming his sword at Shanks’s head and was about to land a blow to it, but Shanks dodged it quickly, “dude! Wait, I’ll take off my hat so you don’t cause any damage to it,” he took off his hat and put it somewhere far from where they were fighting.

“Concentrate on our fight and leave these ridiculous things aside.”

“Shut up, it’s not ridiculous! I’d never let anything bad happen to it,” he said that and grabbed his sword once again to continue fighting.

After they were done with that fight, which ended in a draw, Shanks went to pick his hat up and then, they were lying on the grass with their hands below their heads.

After a few minutes Shanks sat up and leaned closer so his was face-to-neck with Mihawk’s neck. Then, he touched the cross necklace on Mihawk’s neck, “woah, what is  this ? It looks so cool!”

“Too close!”

Shanks laughed and said he was sorry, “but what is it, though?”

“You’re still too close. Pull its upper part and see for yourself.”

“Uh, sure,” he pulled it and saw what it was.

“A weapon? I thought it was just a cool-looking necklace but this is even cooler.”

“Yes, it’s a Kogatana. I wouldn’t wear it just because it was ‘a cool-looking necklace.’”

“Well, you could...”

Silence surrounded them once again, but this time Mihawk was the one to break it.

“Why does it matter so much to you?”

“It?”

“Your hat.”

“How do I put it.. well, it’s my treasure.”

“Hmm, I see.”

“Aren’t you gonna ask me what I mean by that?”

“No. It being your treasure answers my question.”

“Mm. Why don’t  you get one? Bet you’d look cool.” 

Mihawk turned his head to look at Shanks and said, “I never thought of wearing a hat. Would it even look good on me?”

“Yeah, totally! You’re pretty good-looking so I’m sure it’d look good on you.”

Mihawk felt his face heat up at that, and turned his face back towards the sky.  _ It’s because of the heat, nothing else is causing this.  _

“Listen, do you have anything to do now?”

“Not really. Why?”

“There’s a street full of shops on this island, why not check it out?”

“For what purpose?”

“I want you to check out the hats and maybe you’ll like one of them!”

“Well, sure. Don’t expect me to like and buy anything, though.”

“That’s okay! Let’s just check those shops! I need to buy new shirts too.”

Afterwards, Shanks dragged him to every shop on this island. With the occasional sarcastic “this would look great on you” when he sees an ugly hat.

After a while of just going around and looking for a fitting hat for Mihawk, they came across a clothing store, which Shanks stopped by to buy a few shirts as he said he would.

Next to that clothing store, there was a hats shop. It was then that Mihawk spotted a black hat with a large plume on the side. 

“Do you like it?” Asked Shanks.

“Yes, I think it seems fitting for me, somehow.”

“I think so too! Then c’mon, go buy it!”

“I will if you stop pushing me.”

Then, Mihawk went ahead and bought it. 

When they were done shopping, they went back to where they were having their fight before.

“Try it on!”

“No, I need to take a shower before trying new clothes.”

“Aw come on! It’s a hat!”

“Fine, if it means you’ll shut up,” and then he put it on.

“Dude! You look  _ awesome _ , seriously. Knew it’d look good on you!”

“... thank you.”

“You never have to thank me for anything!”

_—— End of the flashback ——_

“You were so cute back then but look at you now, so grumpy all the time.”

“I’m not even ‘grumpy’ all the time. You just love saying that.”

“Yeah, right!”

“I know.”

“I was being sarcastic! Wait... you were covering my eyes with your hat, weren’t you?”

“If I didn’t, you would’ve annoyed me about having a headache from how bright the sun was, I was just avoiding that.”

“Nah, just admit you care about me.”

“I, unfortunately, clearly do. Or why else would I put it up with your endless nonsense?”

Shanks’s whole face turned red at the unexpected reply.

Mihawk touched his face and said, “what is it, Akagami? Did you get a sunstroke even with your eyes and half of your face covered?”

“Idiot, you can’t just say that.”

“I can and will say whatever I’d like to say.”

“Guess you still can be cute sometimes, huh?” Then he turned his body so he was on the same side as Mihawk and put his hand on Mihawk’s back and hugged him.

“What are you doing now.”

“Hugging you, obviously. I’d be grateful if you, too, participated in this, since hugging with one arm is tiring.”

“Yes, yes, whatever,” then he put his left arm on Shanks’s back and brought him closer to him. He could  _feel_ Shanks smiling, which made him smile a little as well. 

“I think it’s about time that we left, no?” Said Mihawk.

“Yeah. It’s getting dark.”

“You’re saying that yet you haven’t moved at all.”

“Alright, alright!”

When they got up, Mihawk started looking for something inside his jacket, when he found it, he handed it to Shanks, “I already know I will regret this but I’m giving you back my Vivre Card. If anything happens with Fire Fist Ace and his chase after BlackBeard, you have to let me know, alright?”

“Wow, finally! Yep, I’ll definitely let you know.”

“Good.”

“Then now, I’ll go look for the guys—“

Using his observation Haki, Mihawk found out that they’re on their ship and are waiting for their captain, “that won’t be necessary, I already checked and they’re on your ship.” 

“Oh, right! Thanks, Hawky. Well, then, Goodbye! Hopefully no one will have to bring you any bad news.”

Mihawk nodded at that, “hopefully. But expect the unexpected. Good bye, be safe.”

“You too!” 

And then each of them went their separate ways, not knowing what the future holds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imagining Mihawk blushing is seriously so cute, I just can’t help but write him blushing. 
> 
> Also: nope, I don’t know if canonically Mihawk had his hat before meeting Shanks or not. Yep, I’ll still write that he got it afterwards with Shanks’s help.
> 
> If you have any comment or suggestion, I’m all ears.


	7. Sure, a war’s outcomes are mostly bad. But are all of them bad?

** “Red-hair Shanks has gotten involved in a fight in the new world, against Kaidou, the king of the beasts, one of the four emperors!” **

_I suppose all along fighting Kaidou was inevitable, huh, Shanks? You couldn’t even tell me about Ace yourself because of this.. now we all have to fight in this war whether we like it or not._

  
  


————

The War Lords were lead to a room in Marienford that they sat in before the war started.

He sat quietly as usual, preparing himself for whatever that’s coming.

“You’re being more gloomy than usual, Hawk-eyes,” said Boa Hancock, who he was sitting next to.

A small talk with Hancock was not what he expected, but sure.

“Uh-huh.”

“How about you take this energy somewhere else away from me? If you’re setting next to me, you’d better mind your manners! Hold on...could it be that, you, too, are suffering from what I’m suffering?”

“I’m perfectly fine, thank you for your concern.”

“You don’t have to deny it. I can tell! since I’m suffering from the same thing.” Then she got up and struck her signature pose, “just le me tell you this; love is always a hurricane!”

“Good to know.”

“If you need any advice in matters such as this one, come to me! You’re merely a man but I may feel generous and make some time for you.”

“That won’t be necessary since I don’t need any advice in any matter.”

“The offer still stands.”

“Fufu, what’re you guys talking about now? I don’t like being left out,” Doflamingo got his nose where it doesn’t belong as usual.

“None of your business, go away. I don’t want to look at someone as unsightly as you.”

“Oof, I’m offended!”

“Your whole existence offends me, yet here we are.” Boa tsked at him and faced the other way.

————

After all was said and done, in the end the navy did in fact fulfill their purpose of this war.

Mihawk wasn’t a saint. He didn’t fight for good nor evil, he always just did what he felt like doing. Death and killing people weren’t new things to him, but  _ this _ was horrible.

Efforts and sacrifices were made, nonetheless, Luffy still witnessed his brother die in front of his eyes. Which was, in all honesty, awful. The kid couldn’t even handle that shock and passed out.

All these deaths, sacrifices... and for what? For nothing. People could say this war was pointless, and they may not be wrong to think so. If he was being honest, with a man such as Akainu present, one couldn’t see the pirates winning. His strength was a major factor but he also used his brain cunningly. Mihawk noticed how he didn’t care about friend or foe. He couldn’t understand this man, and doesn’t even desire to.

Not long after that, Black-Beard and his crew attacked White-Beard, and needless to say, it was hideous. Coming at the end of a war just to make a scene, how could someone be so pathetic? 

He will never admit it, but even he admired White-Beard. Mihawk didn’t care much about good or bad people, but that man was genuinely a good person, and everyone knew that. He fought for the weak and protected them, lived with his crew without causing trouble to others.

If he remembers things correctly, pirates were supposed to be bad untrusted people, how come now whenever he gets to know any of them they turn out to be people who do heroic things? Stupid pirates with their stupid hero complex.

Ace getting brutally killed by a navy admiral, White-Beard getting killed not long after that, it’s all hard to believe if someone was telling him this. But that wasn’t the case.  _ He _ was witnessing it with his own eyes. 

It was a very long and eventful day, but at least he had a good fight. Vista proved himself to be a worthy opponent.

For now, he seriously only wanted to go home and rest. And now that the reason he was fighting in this war was... eliminated, nothing and nobody can stop from doing that.

And since everyone else was distracted, he probably could make his exit now. 

He noticed the navy soldiers shouting and making a fuss about something.

“H-he’s here!”

“Who’s ‘he’?”

“Red-hair Shanks!”

“You gotta be kidding me! What does he want?”

“I don’t know! He’s here with all of his crew!”

“This is bad. We’ve already lost too many. We can’t fight Red-hair, especially now!”

Hearing this, Mihawk decided to make his exit right this moment.

On his way out, a soldier grabbed his arm, “Hawky-eyes! Where are you going?”

“Our agreement was only that I fight White-Beard, I didn’t say anything about Akagami,” the soldier let go of his arm and Mihawk continued to be on his way.

He got on his boat and started traveling in the direction of his castle. _ Hopefully things won’t go too bad with him here.  _

—————

Shanks arrived in time, just before Akainu could kill the young navy soldier, “you did well, young man.” And then he pushed him out of the way so he doesn’t get hurt.

Akainu, too, withdrew. 

Then, Shanks noticed the straw hat thrown on the ground.  _ It must’ve fell off of Luffy’s head while they were running away... now how can I give it back to him? _

He picked it up and noticed someone  flying or something like that above him, and before he turned his head that person shouted, “Shanks!!!”

He turned his head and replied “Buggy!”

“Shanks, you bastard! What’re you doin’ here!”

Shanks looked at the hat in his hand and smiled, ”give this to Luffy, would you?”

“Yeah, sure, you got it— why the hell would I do that?!”

“Just because?”

“That’s not a good enough reason, you idiot!”

“C’mon, don’t be that way.”

“Gah! I’ll give it to him, don’t move I’ll be right back!”

“Sure, sure! Go now, Buggy!”

Once Buggy was out of sight, Shanks started walking towards that mess of Sengoku and Black-Beard fighting.

“I see you, asshole! I told you not to move!”

“Oh, you did? Sorry, didn’t hear you, dahaha!”

“Don’t play dumb, I’ll kill you!” When he was done throwing the hat at Law, he went back to where Shanks was.

“What’re you doin’ here? I’m serious.”

“And all this time I thought you were Buggy...”

“That was lame. You should be embarrassed.”

“Mean. Well, I’m here to stop the war.”

“To.. what?”

“Stop the war.”

“Huuuuh? You tryin’ to look cool or something?”

“No. This needs someone to put an end to it.”

Buggy didn’t say anything once he saw the determination in Shanks’s eyes.

“Whatever! Don’t get me involved.”

_ Now then... _

“And you all are still fighting? You people don’t even respect the dead! Wasn’t that more than enough for you? This war is over! And if anyone has a problem with that, then we’ll gladly take them on,” he unsheathed his sword, just to make sure they get the point that he’s serious.

“Nah, we still can’t fight Red-hair!” And with that Black-Beard and his crew were the first ones to leave. 

“He’s right,” said Sengoku.

“Sengoku-san? What do you mean?” Asked a navy soldier.

“He’s right. This war’s over.”

“There are still pirates around!”

“And I said that it’s over! I’ll take responsibility for everything. Now, Red-hair, you can take their bodies.”

“Thank you.”

He then went to where Ace and Whitebeard were and put a blanket on each of their bodies, then told Marco and the rest of White-Beard’s crew to get on his ship —since most of their ships got destroyed— and then they carried the dead ones’ bodies to their ship. 

—————

Night fell before they reached the place where Ace and WhiteBeard would be buried.

Most of the people on the ship were tired and exhausted from the war, so they were asleep. 

Shanks was inside his room. He couldn’t sleep or rest no matter how many times he tried. 

Benn felt worried about his captain, so he went to check on him. 

“Boss?”

“Benn! What is it?”

“Nothing really. Just came to check on you.”

“Dahaha, you didn’t have to!”

“Drop the act. I know you’re tired, yet you aren’t sleeping. Worried about Luffy?”

Shanks nodded, instead of replying.

“I know. But you have to rest. It’s been a long day and tomorrow we have an eventful day ahead of us. Stop worrying for now and rest, alright?”

“Yeah. Thanks, Benn.” 

When Benn got out and closed the door after him, Shanks kept turning around in his bed. After about two hours, he fell asleep. 

————

Morning came and with it everyone woke up to find that they reached their destination. 

When they were done burying White-Beard and Ace, they put their swords beside their graves, as to show respect for the fallen. 

After a few moments of silence, Marco said, “Red-hair.. I don’t know how to thank you.”

“Don’t be ridiculous, it’s the least I could do. I respected WhiteBeard, even though he was my enemy. In fact, everyone did.”

“Still, you helped us a lot.”

“Don’t mention it. Well, we should go now.” 

“Yeah, thanks for everything.”

On his way to his ship, Shanks thought of Luffy , _I wonder how are you doing, Luffy? You must be having a hard time. It’s okay to shed tears and cry, but you have to move on! You have to come back stronger, Luffy_ _. _

————

A few days passed, in which Shanks got all the stuff he needed to do done and over with.

It was then that he decided to finally visit the person who he’s wanted to visit for a few days now.

————

Mihawk’s castle was... not peacefully quiet as usual. Two annoying  ** uninvited ** kids were living with him now. But in his humble opinion, he was adapting well to those changes. And well, nothing is too difficult to handle when there’s always alcohol around you.

Though it was late at night, it was very noisy. It was no concern of his, though. He just sat on his chair, with a book in one hand, and a glass of red wine in the other.

“Oi, alcoholic old man! Are you seriously drinking at this hour?” Said the pink haired girl.

“It’s evening somewhere else.”

Perona suddenly floated from her chair dramatically, “ahhhh! This guy gets on my damn nerves!”

“If you keep raising your voice around me I wouldn’t be able to concentrate on this book. Also, those ghosts, get rid of them.”

“No way! And find by me, talking to you isn’t fun at all anyway, stupid nerd! Zoro, go look if there are sweets or something cute to eat.”

“I don’t work for you!”

“You would’ve died if it weren’t for me! Ungrateful jerk.”

“Doesn’t mean you can order me around! Never asked you to help me, anyway.”

“Why did that jerk Kuma think it was a good idea to throw me on this island? You guys are the worst!”

When Mihawk felt like  _ that _ was enough for today, he got up from his chair and went to the kitchen to wash his glass before going to his room.

“Hey where are you going?”

“I’m going to retire for the night.”

“A good night or something would’ve been nice!”

“Hmph,” and with that he went to his room.

“Zoro, this guy’s annoying,” said Perona when she sat back on the chair she was setting on.

“So are you. I’m gonna go out.”

“Huhhh? Not with those injuries, you won’t! Go sleep!”

“No, I won’t. Don’t tell me what to do.”

“Shut up! It’ll be me who has to deal with your stupid wounds again!”

“Tsk. Whatever,” and went to sleep because his wounds actually couldn’t get any worse for someone who was only training.

“Honestly, why does such a nice girl like me have to deal with such jerks like them?” She asked no one in particular.

—————

Mihawk woke up to the noise of glass breaking. He went downstairs to check on the source of that noise.

When he was walking down the stairs, Perona saw him and floated quickly. She came face to face with him and said, “I was gonna make breakfast but that idiot came and broke a glass! Which is probably what woke you up.”

He nodded at the last statement, “yes, but I always wake up around this time.” And then continued walking down the stairs.

Mihawk asked both of them to get out of the kitchen and that he’ll make breakfast. 

When it was done, the three of them ate together and then went outside so Zoro continues his training.

With his observation Haki, Mihawk noticed something moving on the side of the island. To be more specific, he noticed something that is most definitely not the Humandrills.

_Akagmi?? What is he doing here? _

Mihawk didn’t think he’d meet him again so soon. Him taking part in that war against an old friend of Shanks didn’t help either. Well, what’s done is done, thinking about it now is pointless. 

He got up from where he was sitting, and decided to go after Shanks to save himself the trouble of looking for that idiot.

“Hey! Where are you going?”

“Somewhere. Ronoroa, concentrate on your training. Ghost girl, when he starts acting childishly ignore him, let him concentrate.”

Shanks didn’t know that Mihawk was looking at him, because that idiot was walking around at the ruins, instead of going to the mostly not damaged castle.

He looked a bit serious which was very unusual. But it wasn’t concerning, he didn’t even look bad with a look like that.

“Akagami.”

When Shanks turned around and found him, the serious look on his face changed into a wide, bright smile.

Which probably meant he wasn’t upset. And that somehow made him feel better. He doesn’t even understand why, it just did. 

“Mihawk. Was there some noise around here or did I imagine it?”

Mihawk shook his head, “it wasn’t your imagination. Kuma for some reason thought it was a good idea to bring two kids here.”

“Two kids?”

“See for yourself,” he pointed his finger at where Zoro was training.

“Is that Ronoroa? And who’s that lady?”

“I have no idea. She’s a ghost girl.”

“I see, are they giving you trouble? Or, is it the other way around? Dahaha.”

“Let’s go inside.”

“Sure, lead the way!”

“It’s right in front of you, you couldn’t get lost even if you wanted to.”

“I was trying to be polite, idiot.”

When they went inside the castle, Mihawk’s gestured for Shanks to sit down, and said, “I’ll get something to drink.”

“I’ll come with you! I don’t want anything to drink, though. I wanna lay down so when you’re done let’s go back there, okay?”

“Refusing a drink? That’s new. Resting on a bed is a much better option.”

“Nah, the couch’ll do.”

“I wasn’t suggesting. I’m telling you will rest on a bed.”

“Scary. But sure!”

“It’s the last room on the right at the end of the hall, I’ll follow you once I’m done.”

“Wanted to wait for you here, but if you say so then I’ll go first.”

When Shanks found the room Mihawk described for him, he went inside. 

_ Woah, how fancy.  _

He wanted to rest but the room’s balcony got his attention. Then, he heard the door open and close.

“Akagami? I thought you wanted to rest.”

“Yeah but your room’s balcony got my attention instead.”

Mihawk came to stand next to Shanks, and the room was quiet for a few moments.

“How have things been on your end? The past few days must’ve been draining.”

“Not really. I didn’t do much. I’m mostly worried about Luffy.”

“You needn’t worry. He’s quite the remarkable kid. I saw him at Marienford, he did the impossible.” 

“I know, but he still saw Ace get killed in front of him. He must be in a lot of pain, I don’t know if anyone can move on from that.”

“That’s only natural, but worrying wouldn’t do anyone any good. It was, without a doubt, traumatizing for him but he’ll deal with it, he has to. He has many allies and friends, they will help him overcome it.”

“Yeah, you’re right. I still can’t help but worry.” 

He felt a hand on his shoulder, then, he was turned around and pulled into a hug. That surprised Shanks but he recovered from it quickly and returned the hug by putting his arm on Mihawk’s back. As a result, his face got buried in Mihawk’s neck. 

Neither said a word for a while. After a few minutes, Shanks broke the silence by saying, “I’m probably being all pathetic in front of my old rival now, aren’t I?”

“Ridiculous. What matters is what I am to you, now.”

At that, Shanks lifted up his head and looked directly into Mihawk’s eyes. Mihawk looked back, not doing anything but looking. He then lowered his head and kissed the small place between Mihawk’s mustache and upper lip.

When Shanks lifted his head back up and was about to break away from the hug, Mihawk grabbed the back of his head, and gave his lips a small peck. Once, twice and then locked their lips together.

After a few moments, he pulled away.

“If you want to do something, do it right,” he said with a smug smile.

“Is that so? And if I tell you I didn’t like it, can I return it?”

“That is seriously such a  _ you _ thing to say, you’re the worst,” and somehow proceeded to give him a light kiss.

When Shanks got another kiss after his ridiculous joke, he said, “aw man, this doesn’t even feel real. Are you real? I know I am.”

“I very much am real, as well. Are you sure you haven’t drank anything?”

“Yep. Didn’t drink a thing. Just so sleepy.”

”Haven’t slept well?”

“I guess. Didn’t have much time to sleep too.” 

“Then rest now,” he said while pointing at his bed.

“Wouldn’t I be troubling you?”

“Quit saying such nonsense. Is your crew fine with you sleeping here?”

“Yeah. Benn’s with them, so.”

“Rest. I’ll wake you up in a few hours.”

“You’ll leave?”

“Yes.”

“Alright,” he got under the covers and started getting comfortable, “this is so comfy, man, I really do need to rest.”

“Then stop talking and sleep.”

“It even smells like you, dahaha. Then I’ll sleep, thanks.” 

“Tsk, quiet, you.”

And then he got outside the room, closed the door behind him and went outside to Zoro and Perona again.

When he got outside, he immediately was met with Perona’s frowning face.

“Where did  you go? Zoro’s the worst, he didn’t say a thing since you left.”

“No concern of yours,” he noticed that she was being a bit noisy, so he asked her to be quiet.

“You need to be quiet, ghost girl. Some people are trying to rest.”

“People? So you were with someone when you left?”

“Yes, Akagami. He’s sleeping upstairs.”

“Oh, I see— wait, did you just say Red-hair?!? As in, Red-hair Shanks?”

Mihawk just looked at her instead of answering.

“I didn’t know you were friends with him! And if I didn’t feel like being quiet then I won’t be, but I am feeling like it.”

“Ronoroa, have you still not mastered Haki?”

“Nuh-uh.”

“Concentrate.”

“Easier said then done!”

“No, both saying and doing it are easy.”

Zoro huffed at that and Perona laughed. Mostly just to annoy him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really sorry about the late update. I hope you guys liked this chapter!  
> I also hope the kiss scene didn’t disappoint!  
> And as usual comments are very appreciated <3


	8. Sometimes all you have to do is rest, after that good things happen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff. A LOT of fluff, have fun :D

A few hours passed and then Mihawk decided it was time to wake Shanks up. Otherwise, if he slept the whole day he wouldn’t be able to sleep at night. 

He went to the castle and headed to his room. He got inside quietly as to not startle Shanks.

Before he woke him up, there was something he needed to do. To be more specific, there was someone he had to call.

Mihawk easily found Shanks’s Den Den Mushi on the table next to the bed, he picked it and went outside just as quietly as when he got in, without closing the door so he doesn’t have to go through the trouble of opening it quietly again.

“Boss?”

“No, Beckman, it’s me.”

“And who the hell are you?”

“Dracule Mihawk.”

“Oh, Hawk-eyes. Was there something you wanted? Or was it something that the boss wanted?”

“No one wants anything. I called you to ask, would it be all right for Akagami to spend the night here? He seems tired.“

“Yeah, it’s fine. Just make sure he actually eats instead of just drinking, would you?”

“That’s a given.”

“Thanks a lot, Hawk-eyes. I guess he needed this rest. The past few says were a bit... rough.”

“I figured.”

“Well, if that’s it, then I’ll hang up. Take care.”

When he was done with the call, he went back to his room where Shanks was sleeping. He sat on the side of the bed where Shanks was sleeping. Shanks was giving him his back, but he tried to turn him around with a hand on his shoulder.

“Akagami, wake up.”

As expected, he was met with silence.

“Akagami, don’t be a child. Get out of bed.”

“It’s Shanks.” 

“So you did hear me.”

Shanks turned around and lowered himself until he was on level with Mihawk’s back, then he curled up and put his hands around his waist. Well, basically he was hugging his waist and it would’ve been cute if he didn’t look like a koala. Okay, fine, that’s actually a bit cute... but that isn’t the point!

“Mm, don’t feel like waking up though.”

“Yes, you do. Wake up, already. If you sleep any longer, it would be difficult for you to sleep at night.”

Shanks suddenly grabbed a pillow and put it on his face, which Mihawk found strange but didn’t bother asking. This guy has always been strange, it’s nothing new. 

He got a muffled “alright, alright! I’ll be right after you.” As an answer.

“You’d better not be lying. Remove the pillow before you die from suffocating.”

“Wow how mean. Me? Lying so I can go back to sleep? It’s like you’re talking about a whole other person. Die, huh? That’s a bit too dramatic, even for you, Hawky.”

Mihawk gave him an unimpressed look even though he knew Shanks couldn’t see him and said, “come downstairs when you’re done.”

When Mihawk left, Shanks removed the pillow from his face. Blush spread all over his cheeks and they were starting to feel hot, maybe the pillow on his face didn’t help either, but— _holy_ _ shit  we actually kissed? That was real?! Okay, about time but still! And I was being all clingy and shit but he didn’t get annoyed... how could a grown man be so cute?  _

_ Ouch, god, shit. I smiled too much and got a cramp on my face... I’m an idiot.  _ Yet he kept smiling despite saying that.

When he thought that **that** was enough acting like a teenager for now, he got up and tried to fix his clothes, hair and appearance in general so he looked proper. But his appearance still needed a bit of fixing. He remembered that he brought a spare shirt with him, but wasn’t sure if he should wear a shirt alone while strangers were around. His arm wasn’t bare for others to see, of course, but some may find its shape, well, unpleasant. He knew that wasn’t the case with Mihawk, but didn’t know about how would the other guests feel.

He opened the door and called for Mihawk, “oi, Mihawk, you here?”

He got his answer when he heard the sound of shoes slapping against the floor.

“Sorry but I want to take a quick shower, can I have a towel?”

“There are towels on the bathroom’s shelf, take one of them. Did you bring any clothes with you?”

“Yeah, I brought a shirt.”

“Why am I not surprised. My wardrobe has a few clothes that may fit your “style”.” 

“Aw, you know what does and doesn’t fit my “style”?” 

“Hurry and go take a shower,” he was about to leave before Shanks grabbed his arm.

He turned around and found an expression that he didn’t like on Shanks’s face. Uncertainty, that expression didn’t fit Shanks at all.

Shanks scratched his head and tried to play it cool, “um, listen would it be okay if I don’t wear my cloak? I mean, Ronoroa and the ghost girl are out there...”

“And? You needn’t wear a cloak indoors, anyway.”

“Uh yeah, that’s right. Well, I’d better go take a shower now, I won’t be long.”

“Yes, you spent a few hours resting without even realizing it, growing older must be making you lose track of time, no?” Said Mihawk with a teasing smile.

“Don’t know, old man, is that how it is for you?” Replied Shanks with an even more teasing grin.

“Cheeky bastard,” and then pushed Shanks into the bathroom.

“I got it, I got it! Jeez,” after that he got inside the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

Then, Mihawk went back to his chair and picked his wine glass and book back up.

“Hawk-eyes, I’m going outside to continue training.”

“Do as you like,” responded Mihawk without even raising his head.

“You’ve got to be kidding me! You should be the responsible adult here!” Said Perona.

“Saying “don’t go outside” will not stop him. You know that, why would you even bother?” He took his eyes off of the book he was reading to look at her, just to make sure she gets his point.

“Tsk, and my cute hands have to take of his wounds afterwards, huh?”

Mihawk hummed and went back to reading his book.

“Don’t ‘mmm’ me! That was a hint for you to take care of his wounds today, you stupid nerd.”

—————

“Woah, that was a much needed shower! Damn I feel so refreshed!”

There was Shanks, in a shirt that has its first three buttons open -because let’s be real this is Shanks- and baggy pants that he miraculously found in Mihawk’s wardrobe,with his hair a bit wet.

And Mihawk was taken aback because how the hell can anyone look that good right after taking a shower?

“Hold on, there was another voice just a few minutes ago,” He continued.

“Yes, she went outside to watch Ronoroa.”

“Ah, that explains it.”

“You took your time in there.”

Shanks scratched the side of his neck, “sorry, I kind of have a hard time dressing without Benn’s help. Yep, even after all these years, dahaha.”

“You could have asked me to help you.”

“Nah, that’d be pushing it. Anyway, I’m hungry, is there anything to eat?”

“We’ll have dinner in an hour or so.”

“Ah, really? That’s good. So I can go back before it gets too dark, as well.”

“That won’t be necessary. You can spend the night here. You needn’t worry about your crew, either.”

“That so? And Benn didn’t say anything else?”

“No, that was all that we talked about.”

After that, they fell into their usual routine of talking about everything and nothing at the same time. Well, Shanks did most of the talking, but Mihawk still paid attention and talked when necessary.

—————

Perona had a clear view of the castle. She could easily see anything. Which in her opinion was far more interesting than looking at the green-haired dumbass training without concentrating since something was clearly on his mind. 

And she knows it was his captain and the news he saw in the newspaper. She noticed how he was trying his best everyday, but like the idiot he was, he didn’t care about his health and strength and just kept on training instead.

“Zoro! Zoro, listen-“

“What is it? You really never shut up, huh. From where do you get all that energy?”

“Huuuh? Look who’s talking about energy! Damn you, yesterday you couldn’t even walk from all those wounds and now look at you! Seriously, how rude. Anyway, did you know Red-hair was Hawk-eyes’s friend?”

“Why would I know when you don’t.”

“No, really. Look at that jerk, he even smiled a few minutes ago, Zoro! Hawk-eyes smiled.”

“No way.”

“Yes way. I didn’t really think he was capable of having any expression other than his usual resting bitch face but wow, you learn new things everyday, I guess.”

“Wow, you’re really reading too much into this. I mean, sure, it’s kinda surprising. Luffy always talked about Red-hair, but I never thought he was friends with Hawk-eyes. But it’s none of my business. None of yours, either.” 

“You’ve got a point but I’m feeling curious so screw you.”

“What! I didn’t do anything, do whatever you want just let me concentrate.”

“Liar, you didn’t concentrate to begin with.”

“I’m trying!”

“I know you are, idiot! But you’re pushing yourself. You aren’t resting enough.”

“Resting won’t make me stronger.”

“Yes, it will! Just when I thought you couldn’t be any more of an idiot you said that. And it’s autumn now, if you just keep continue training shirtless with no rest you’ll catch a cold and it’ll take a few days. You can’t afford to waste time though, right?”

Zoro nodded and looked away. Because yes, she’s right. He’s being stupid and reckless . But he can’t help it. Luffy’s somewhere suffering because of what happened and he.... he needs to get better. He needs to get  stronger . For his and Luffy’s sake. And Overthinking about Luffy and everything else, on top of trying to be stronger while his body wasn’t cooperating was getting a bit overwhelming—

He felt a flick to his forehead and turned to face Perona, “what was that for!”

“You weren’t paying attention to what I was saying, jerk! I’m telling you. Get rest. Once you rest things will become easier, believe me!”

“Fine! You’re such an annoying woman, you know that? You and Nami would get along well,” and what he was saying would’ve been rude if it wasn’t for the smile he gave at the end of his sentence. 

“Yeah and you’re one dumb annoying man but it can’t be helped. This Nami sounds like a nice woman, then.”

They heard footsteps approaching them, and turned around to find Shanks.

“Dinner’s ready, you guys’d better come inside and eat before it gets cold. Also, I know you’re Ronoroa, but what about this young lady? I didn’t get your name, sorry, dahaha!”

“I’m Perona! The ghosts princess.”

“A princess, huh? That’s cool! Alright, Princess, Ronoroa-kun, hurry up already. Or I’ll eat all of it by myself. Okay, Mihawk’ll eat too but still, I’ll eat the rest all by myself.”

After saying that, he waved for them and started walking towards the castle’s direction as to show he’s actually going back and if they don’t come inside quickly then, well, they’ll starve tonight.

“This guy’s too honest.”

“You heard him, Zoro. Feel free to sit here all night if you don’t wanna eat anything!

And then she followed Shanks, so Zoro, too, follows her.

————

The four of them sat at the table, and started eating.

“This is kinda a lot for only four people, did you help Hawk-eyes with making this, Ossan?”

“No, Mihawk made this alone— did you just call me Ossan? Just how old do you think I am?” 

“Old enough,” replied Perona.

Meanwhile Mihawk didn’t even bother getting involved in their conversation, he just had the smallest hint of a smile when getting called an old man annoyed Shanks. Being who he is, though, the smile was only there for seconds.

“Damn, Mihawk, this is so good! I don’t even remember when was the last time I ate your cooking but you definitely got better. You should tell me how to make this stuff.”

“The last thing we need is food poisoning.“

Zoro huffed a laugh at that and Perona openly laughed, she didn’t even bother hiding it. 

Shanks was quiet for a few seconds but then he burst into laughter, “you aren’t even wrong! One time when I was a kid, only Buggy and I were on the ship, and we both were pretty hungry. Our cook wasn’t on the ship either since he too went shopping for groceries. Anyway, there was meat and vegetables and stuff so y’know, what could go wrong, right? Well, a lot! A lot could go wrong. Buggy was tired so I humbly went ahead and made food for the two of us. Meat, vegetables, spices, everything that was on sight was added. After I was done making the meal, being the nice guy that I am, I gave Buggy the first plate. He ate it and I waited for his reaction, he said it was edible, and I guess that was good enough for me so I helped myself to some. We didn’t feel anything strange at the time but when night came, well, I’ll spare you the details but it was a  _ mess _ . Rayleigh-san noticed that something was off and had the doctor check on us. He also checked the kitchen and saw the mess I made. And then beat the shit out of us, which we completely deserved.” 

Perona was laughing the whole time while Shanks told the story. After a while, Zoro jonied in too. Perona wanted to check on Mihawk, so she turned to see if he made any kind of reaction whatsoever. 

With a hushed voice and a hand on her mouth she said, “Zoro, Zoro! Look at Hawk-eyes, quickly.”

“Hnmm?” The dumbass replied with his mouth full of food.

“Gross. Anyway, look at him, quickly.”

Zoro almost spit out the food he was eating when he saw Mihawk’s expression, but Perona grabbed his hand and put it over his mouth, “haha, Zoro, so careless,” she said while smiling innocently. But in a whispered voice she said, “I’ll kill you, just wait.”

“Always making a mess of everything, Akagami.” 

_ Yeah, yeah, the fond look on your face says otherwise, idiot!  _ Thought Perona. 

“I know, but well, that’s me it can’t be helped.”

“I suppose it cannot.”

“Red-hair, I’m on the verge of tears, no one talked this much since I got here, don’t ever leave!” Said the pink-haired girl.

“Dahaha, thanks, I guess, princess.“

“You just subtly ignored the “don’t leave” part.”

“Mm what?”

“Don’t act dumb!”

When they were done eating, Shanks took the dishes to the kitchen so he washes them while the others were handling cleaning the table and all that. He noticed someone approaching the kictehn. 

“Oh, hello there, did you want something?

“I’ll help you with the dishes,” after saying that she put on an apron so even if water splashes, it wouldn’t reach her clothes.

“Nah, leave them to me!”

“It’s alright, they’re my job.”

“Sure, but for today leave them to me.”

She would’ve left them to him except for the fact that he, well, only had one arm and washing the dishes with one arm can’t be all that fun.

“Tell you what, let’s both wash them together. Just wear the other apron and you’ll be good to go!”

“Well, I wanted to do that myself while you rest today but if you insist,” he put on the apron and made space next to him so she can stand there.

They washed the dishes together and put them in their places afterwards. Which was efficient, actually, Perona thought. With his help, they got this done and over with quickly.

They took off their aprons and went back to the living room, Perona yawned and then told Mihawk and Shanks good night since she slept around this time.

“Good night, princess, sleep well!”

“Good night, Red-hair.”

And Mihawk just nodded at her.

Then she went to her room. She thought that it actually was a good thing that Shanks was Mihawk’s friend.  _ I mean, he obviously isn’t lonely since he likes being alone, but living in this isolated island in a big castle all by himself must be boring sometimes. Red-hair may seem scary at first but he was pretty nice, unlike what I thought. They’re the opposite of one another’s personality but maybe that’s a good thing for them.... and hopefully Zoro didn’t go outside to train. He should just rest instead. _

_ When did I start caring about those idiots and what they do and don’t do, anyway?! _

She put her eye-mask on and hugged her bear and went to sleep.

————

“They don’t seem that annoying.”

“Yes they are. They both irritate me.”

“Why! I mean, Ronoroa-kun is quiet most of time and Princess is kind and helping.”

“No, he is not quiet most of the time. He asks me to train him  all the time, and I  _ did _ agree to do that but there should be boundaries.”

“You should tell him that, then.”

“Hmm.”

It was quiet for a while after that. Then, Mihawk broke the silence by saying, “we should retire for the night, as well.”

“Right you are! I mean, I did sleep a lot but I still want to sleep some more. So I can leave early in the morning, too.”

Before they could go inside the room, Mihawk said he’ll change into his sleeping-clothes so Shanks waited outside. When Mihawk opened the door, Shanks was ready to just land face-first on the bed but Mihawk stopped him, “no, wait. There are rules,” he grabbed a pillow and put it in the middle, “the left is my side, and the right is yours.”

“Oh, really?”

“Yes. You either follow the rules or you don’t get to sleep here.”

“Fine! Fine, I’ll follow them. But before that, can I sleep shirtless? It’s more comfortable that way.. but if not, please let me know. I don’t wanna make you uncomfortable.”

“Do as you like. I don’t mind.”

Afterwards, Mihawk turned off the lights and they got under the covers, Mihawk slept on his side with his back to Shanks while Shanks slept on his side while looking at Mihawk.

“What do you find so interesting about the back of my head? Quit staring.”

“Aw, c’mon! I can’t do shit now, can I?”

“Don’t. Stare.”

“Yes, but like, if I don’t what are you gonna do about it?”

“Nothing. You’ll just sleep on the sofa.”

“Gah! So mean. You know what? Screw it, I don’t care even if you kick me out,” then he threw the pillow that’s between them and hugged Mihawk from behind. 

Mihawk quickly turned his face so he can face Shanks “fool, what do you think you’re doing?”

“Exactly what it looks like I’m doing.”

“Let go of me, or you will regret it.”

“How, exactly, will you make me regret it?”

Mihwak pulled something from around his neck and the next thing Shanks knew was that something sharp was pointed at his neck, “hold on! Hold on, wait, it’s too dark, what is that??!”

“You’ll find out what it is that hard way if you don’t let go right this moment.”

“Okay, fine, I’m sorry, I apologize!”

“Good. I was about to do it without any hesitation.”

“I know, you damn asshole!”

“Sleep.”

“Okay but, no good night kiss, no nothing? How cruel. What did I ever do to you?” 

_ Honestly, this guy...  _ then Mihawk turned around, grabbed Shanks’s face and gave his lips a soft kiss, “will that do?”

“Hold on, it’s you kissing me every time, so this time  I just  have to kiss you! It’s a given, you got your turn, now it’s mine!”

And since Mihawk turned around, kissing him would be easier like this. Shanks got closer and closed his eyes, and kissed Mihawk slowly. On the other hand, Mihawk didn’t close his eyes, he just kept looking at Shanks the whole time while kissing him.

“Quite the expression you had there.”

Shanks’s cheeks turned red quickly at that, “you’re supposed to close your eyes! And wipe that smug expression off of your face!”

“No, I can do whatever I want whenever I wanted. It’s about time you slept, though. Since you intend to leave early.”

“You’ve got a point...”

“Good night, Akagami.”

“Good night, Shanks.”

And both slept in the same positions, with Mihawk not going back to giving Shanks his back.

————

Shanks opened his eyes and he felt as if someone slapped his brain because  ** nothing ** could’ve prepared him for the view he woke up to— because, no, contrary to popular belief, he never ever thought he’d wake up next to Dracule Mihawk. And good lord, what the fuck? Does this guy think he’s a greek god or something? No one should look  that good while sleeping yet there that douche was, looking all gorgeous and shit even though he wasn’t awake. 

He was only a human, dammit, who would want to leave this view? No one. That’s who. But, reality is something else. He had responsibilities, he had a crew, he can’t just stay here staring at Mihawk until god knows when.

He took his Den Den Mushi and went outside the room to call Benn.

“Boss? You want us to come pick you up?”

“Yeah.”

“Alright. We’ll be there soon.”

He put the Den Den Mushi away and went back inside to put on his shirt and fix his side of the bed.

When he was about to leave and close the door behind him, he heard a muffled noise. Or maybe he just imagined that...

He turned around just to make sure, and found Mihawk with almost all of his face in his pillow. 

He whispered his next words as to not annoy Mihawk, “you wanted something?”

Mihawk made a gesture with his finger that meant “come closer”. When Shanks got closer, there was barley any space between their faces, Mihawk raised his head a little and gave his lips a peck and went back to put his head on his pillow. 

**_ Seriously??! Wow, I literally could die fucking happy after that._**

“Um, well, bye-bye, Mihawk. I hope I didn’t disturb your sleep.”

“Goodbye, Shanks.”

**_ Shanks??!  _ ** _ No, no, Shanks you mustn’t have a heart attack and die now, it all would be pointless if that happened! Just keep your shit together for now! _

When he safely made it to his ship, he let out a huge sigh.  _ Woah, would’ve thought I’d ever survive that? That, honestly, was so impressive of me. _

“Uh, boss, you alright there? Did something happen?”

“Oh, Benn, a lot of things happened,  ** a lot** **!** ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed reading that.


	9. Maybe, just maybe, being sick isn’t all that bad

A year has passed and, nothing changed. The two annoying kids were still here. They were still annoying. But he was getting used to it, so there’s that. What he wasn’t used to, though, is how he’s feeling now. 

  
For some reason, his body felt heavy. Even red wine didn’t taste good to him. And red wine always tastes good, _always_. So, what was causing this? He isn’t a teenager who’d stay up late and tire his body. So, no matter how you think about it, it’s strange because nothing could’ve caused this.

  
Except for, you know, having a cold could  and have caused this. Mihawk was just too proud to admit that he caught a cold from being out in the rain last night.

He was outside in his garden, and since he wanted to get comfortable he took off his hat, put it on the table in front of hin and sat down. He just finished planting a few plants and decided to take a break before he continued planting the other ones. He noticed a sudden change in the weather so he collected the remaining seeds that he planned to plant afterwards but the weather had other plans. When he got inside, he remembered that his hat was still outside on the table.

Well, he wasn’t going to just let his hat get ruined by the rain, no thank you. And before he knew it, it came pouring down. Yeah no, that wasn’t going to stop him. He couldn’t just let his hat get ruined because of the rain. His hat is very dear to him. Eventually, he got it. He ‘saved’ his hat before it could get ruined by the rain. When he went back to his castle, he was completely drenched. It felt  _ so _ cold, so he decided that taking a hot bath is the best thing to do now. And hopefully, that’ll stop him from catching a cold. Well, spoiler alert, that didn’t help at all. 

Which leads to his current state. He’d rather die than ask for help, of course. And surely he wasn’t going to admit it to his “guests” so he did everything by himself. He made something hot to drink, and it didn’t help. So what was he going to do next? That’s right. He was going to suffer in silence. The last thing he’d ever do is show his weaknesses to others. He hated to admit it but he  _ did _ feel weak at the moment. He’ll get better, of course, but for now he just has to play it cool. 

He went to the room they usually sit in, and sat on his chair. 

He picked a book and was about to start reading but got interrupted by the green-haired guy, “you look kinda pale, Hawk-eyes.”

“It’s your imagination.”

“You aren’t drinking today, either. That’s his imagination too?” Said Perona. 

“You people clearly have a lot of time on your hands. Don’t get yourself involved in what does  not concern you.”

Perona and Zoro have already figured out that Mihawk was sick or at least tired. It was obvious. After all, they’ve been living with him for a year now.

So, they were waiting for Mihawk to leave his room so one of them goes there and uses the Den Den Mushi. Perona looked at Zoro and he he understood that that was his que to go.

He found the snail and picked it up. It took a few minutes for the other person to respond.

“Oi, this Red-hair Shanks?”

“Yeah? Hold on, you’re using Mihawk’s Den Den Mushi but you aren’t him—“

“Woah there! I’m Zoro.”

“Oh, Ronoroa-kun. You’re still there, I see! Is Princess still there too? How are you guys doing?”

“Yeah, she’s still here. And we both are doing good. Anyway, Hawk-eyes’s sick, I guess? So, uh, I’ve been here for about a year now, and you’re the only one that I saw visiting him. Can you come to check on him?”

“Oh, Mihawk’s sick? Then, I’ll be there.”

“I’m sure there’s a doctor in your crew so can you bring him here too?”

“Yeah, I‘ll handle it. Don’t worry!”

“We really didn’t want to annoy and you know how he is but he’s been acting tough instead of getting any rest so... we had to do something about it.”

“I’m not anyone, so don’t worry about it. Also, you guys don’t need to worry about him. He’s a tough guy. I’m kinda far from where you guys are but I’ll try to be there in a few hours, alright?”

“Oh, if you’re not somewhere close then—“

“Don’t be ridiculous!”

———

After a few hours, Mihawk sensed a new presence on the island. 

_Shanks? He seriously chose the worst day to visit._

Well, time to get his act together. Maybe he should at least pour a glass of wine just so Shanks doesn’t get suspicious. God, the thought of drinking anything almost made him throw up. 

It got a lot noisier the moment Shanks entered the place.

“Heh, not even welcoming me, what did I ever do to deserve this cold treatment?”

Mihawk hummed in reply. Both not having an answer and not being in the mood to talk.

_ He does look pale. As doc said, if he looked pale then he does have a cold and needs to rest.  _

Perona peeked her head into the living room from the kitchen, “Red-hair, come help me out with this, would you?”

“Mm? Me? Don’t mind if I do! I’ll be right back, Hawky.”

———

“Yo, princess!”

“Red-hair, why didn’t you bring a doctor with you??”

“Nah, I knew Mihawk wouldn’t want a doctor to see him. I asked my ship’s doc what to do in any situation, though.”

“O-oh, I didn’t think of that. Then, I’ll leave it in your hands!”

“Sure, leave it to me! For now though, I’ll make lemon water with honey. Doc told me it helps a lot, hopefully it’ll make him feel better so he at least can eat anything. If I’m not asking for too much can you make soup for Mihawk? I don’t think he’ll have any appetite for any actual food,” he handed her a piece of paper, “doc gave me this recipe, guess it has stuff to help people with a cold or something.”

“Yeah, sure, I’ll make him soup. Not to be rude, Red-hair, but I never thought you’d be dependable when it comes to it,” said Perona to Shanks.

“Dahaha, it’s not rude or anything! You ain’t wrong for thinking that way. I’m not the best or most responsible person when it comes to stuff like this, but well, if someone dear to me needs help then I have to do my best, right?”

“Yeah. Putting it that way makes sense, I guess.”

“Well, don’t let me distract you from the dinner you’re making.”

“You’re fine, you aren’t distracting me or anything.”

When he was done making lemon water for Mihawk, he went back to the living room with a glass in his hand.

He offered the glass to him and said, “Mihawk, drink this.”

“What is  this ?” While looking at the glass suspiciously.

“It’s just something to help your throat.”

Mihawk looked at what the glass has and then looked back at Shanks, “why would you think I need help?”

“No one said you need anything, buddy, just drink it to feel better!”

“Whatever,” and drank it.

“Heh, you just drank it? And here I thought you told me to be careful of everyone and anyone...” said Zoro with an... irritating expression. Or that’s how it was in Mihawk’s opinion.

“Oi, brat, cut that out,” said the redhead.

“Oh, sorry, sorry. Just wanted Hawk-eyes to be careful, I guess!”

“How does any of that concern you?” 

Zoro grunted and stood up then went to the kitchen.

He got a hit on the shoulder and, “stop being a little shit.”

“Huh? What do you m—“

“Don’t play dumb. I’d fuck with them with you but now’s not the time, alright?” 

“Tsk. Do you need help with anything?”

“No, don’t touch a thing, you’ll make a mess.”

“Why does  _ everyone _ say that whenever I enter a kitchen??”

———

Perona brought the dinner to the dining room and Zoro’s already made the table, the plates and all that, so the four of them sat at the table to start eating.

The food’s smell made Mihawk want to throw up, and he doesn’t even dislike Perona’s cooking, it was delicious most of the time, so he figured that it had something to do with him being... sick. But whatever, he’ll just endure it. 

He was, miraculously, halfway through finishing his soup bowl when he felt a hand on his back. He turned to face the person whose hand was on his back, “what?”

“Mihawk, if you don’t feel like it, don’t eat. Don’t force yourself, okay?”

That surprised Mihawk because in his humble opinion he was playing the not-sick person role perfectly. Not perfect enough to convince Shanks, it appears. 

He nodded at him and Shanks went back to eating, so he took it that that was a good enough answer for him.

Looking at the scene before his eyes, Mihawk thought that it wasn’t exactly  _ bad _ . 

Shanks is there, as usual. He’s always been there. But having him with Perona and Zoro here -temporarily- as well, wasn’t such a bad scene. Don’t get him wrong, he still hates people and Shanks was enough, always has been and always will be, but— wow, being sick must be making him think about all those unnecessary things. Why would anyone, especially him, think about that? How ridiculous.

Each of them ate their meal in silence and when they were done, they all helped in cleaning. Zoro and Perona left the room to go to the kitchen and handle all that mess. 

When Mihawk was making his way to the living room, Shanks grabbed his arm, “nope. You’re going to your room to rest, right now. But before that,” he handed Mihawk a glass of water and two pills, “here, these meds will be a great help, they worked on me before.”

Mihawk ate them and thanked Shanks afterwards, “thank you. However, I do not sleep around this time. It’s rather early, don’t you think so?”

Shanks heard a whispered “early for what?” And when he looked for its source, he found two heads peeking from the kitchen. When they noticed that they were found, the two quickly ran back to the kitchen. 

He shouted “early for nothing!” As an answer for those two.

Mihawk raised an eyebrow but said nothing. 

“Anyway, there are, what, four or three hours left? Doesn’t matter! Today make an exception and sleep super early!”

“Why would I do that?”

_ Saying it straightforwardly will only make him even more stubborn, so...  _

“No reason, we both seem tired, so why not?”

“You’re acting suspicious, out with it, what do you want?”

“Huuuh?? What do you mean?”

He didn’t want to admit it, but truth be told, Mihawk  was starting to feel  actually tired. Exhausted, even.

“If you don’t want to say it, fine with me, I don’t have enough energy to get it out of you anyway.”

“Ahah! You admit it! C’mon, get some rest,” and pushed him in his bedroom’s direction.

“Sure, I’ll do that. On one condition.”

“Okay, that was a bit too easy, what’s the catch?”

“Promise me you’ll be here when I wake up in the morning.”

At that, Shanks chocked on literally nothing. Perhaps it was too much of a shock for him that he choked on air. 

“Y-yes! I will be here! Not going anywhere.”

“I’ll take your word for it, then.”

When they entered Mihawk’s bedroom, he directly headed to his side of the bed and was about to lay down but Shanks stopped him by saying, “you’re not gonna change into your sleeping clothes?”

“Oh. You’re right. I should change into them. Meanwhile, could you wait outside?”

“‘Course!”

After a few minutes the door opened and Shanks took it that Mihawk finished dressing and then followed him inside the room.

———

In a corner there were two people looking at that scene, unnoticed.

“Dude, that’s crazy. I never knew they were married.”

“I’m not your dude, and I don’t think they’re married. Would explain how close they are and all that, but yeah, no, I mean they haven’t seen each other in a year, right? I don’t think they’re married. Though this  _ is _ crazy. Damn.” 

“Well, I’m not an expert in this stuff—“

“Clearly.”

Zoro side-eyed her and continued, “but look how Red-hair came quickly when I called him. And he knows how Hawk-eyes pretty well, so you don’t really know.”

“Maybe not, but don’t you think it’d be... more obvious? If they were married, I mean.”

“Was  that ever obvious?”

“Okay, you’ve got a point even though I hate agreeing with you.”

“I actually used to think Red-hair was Luffy’s dad from how much he talks about him, but I guess not.” 

“Are you dumb? No wait, I shouldn’t ask rhetorical questions, you  are dumb. Monkey. D. Dragon is your dumb captain’s father.”

“He isn’t that dumb.”

“Uh-huh. This’s enough getting our noses where they don’t belong for today, I’m gonna go sleep. Good night, Zoro,” she waved for him while walking in the direction of the room she was staying in.

He gave a small wave as well, “‘night.”

———

Shanks remembered that last time he slept here Mihawk gave him permission to sleep shirtless since it was more comfortable that way, so he took off his shirt, and was about to lay down on the bed, before Mihawk turned to face him, “the rules haven’t changed. You sleep on your side, I sleep on mine.”

“Party-pooper.”

“Quit pouting, it won’t change a thing.”

After that, the two of them got under the covers, each on his side. They were facing each other, which was  _ not _ the plan. Each of them thought the other would give him his back. 

“Why are you so eager to catch my cold?”

“Dahaha, maybe  _ you _ are so eager to give me your cold,” then changed his position so he was sleeping on his back.

“That’s such a stupid thing to say,” said Mihawk with one of the most genuine smiles he ever smiled and he looked  _ good _ smiling like that. Shanks felt as if his heart was about to burst, but now wasn’t the time, he had more important things to do.

“Why don’t you just relax and sleep now? I’d bet you feel really tired, so, just rest.”

“Akagami, I know you didn’t come here specifically when I’m like... this by coincidence. I assume Ghost Girl or Ronoroa told you and you came. You can’t just do that. You’re a Yonko, unlike what you let on, I’m sure you have many things to do. And—“

Shanks rolled his eyes and propped himself on one elbow, “and yada, yada, quit that bullshit already. Stop overthinking and being too formal, it’s annoying. Shut up, of course I’d come. You think I can just leave you feeling sick and all that? Moron! Y’know, this really does remind me of the good ol’ days. You used to take care of me like this all the time, why act like it’s a big deal when I do take care of you now?”

Mihawk sighed. 

“That isn’t what I’m trying to say. I’m only saying you must’ve had some plans but you left them behind and came here. A slacker like you must be abandoning his duties or something of the like.”

“I ain’t abandoning anything, dumbass. Even if I were, your health matters to me more so can it. Just go to sleep.”

“That, I can agree on,” with that said, he turned to face the other way. The last thing they need is both of them getting sick at the same time. 

Shanks, again, propped himself on his elbows and kissed Mihawk’s shoulder, “‘night, Mihawk.”

“... good night, Shanks.”

Shanks, again. Well, on the outside Shanks looked calm, but on the inside his heart was doing backflips. Gotta hand it to him for keeping up the appearances, though.

Shortly after that, he fell asleep.

——————

Shanks’s eyes slowly opened. He woke up to a small streaming of sunlight that was coming through Mihawk’s bedroom window. While rubbing his eyes to get rid of the last bits of sleep, he turned his face to look at the clock on the wall.  _ Eight in morning, good. _ He had a good night sleep, and had rested enough, so he didn’t feel like going back to sleep. 

He quietly,  _ very quietly _ , got out of bed making sure not to wake Mihawk up, and made his way outside. He heard some noise coming from outside the castle.  _ It must be Ronoroa stubbornly training as usual. _

He went to where Zoro was, “yo, Ronoroa-kun. Good morning!”

“Oh, hey, Red-hair. Mornin’.” 

Shanks came to sit on a stone that was behind Zoro, “here’s an idea, how about I train you today instead of Mihawk? Unless you have a problem with that, of course.”

“I don’t have a problem with it, you just don’t have to, really, I could just train on my own until he gets better.”

“Yeah, but I’m here and I don’t have anything else to do, so why not? Just know that I’m nowhere as good as Mihawk when it comes to stuff like this. I’ll try my best, though.”

“Sure.”

Before they got into the physical fight, Shanks decided he’ll say some things to Zoro first. 

“You aren’t naive so I assume you already know these but a few things make you an even better swordsman than you were before. First of all, physical conditioning, which you don’t lack much in that department, just work on your body some more. Next, your mental state while you’re fighting. I know sometimes things get rough, you get emotional and lose your temper but staying calm is really important. Once you stop being calm your opponent’ll have an advantage. Being aware of your surroundings falls into that category too. Third comes confidence, and you’re confident enough so that’s good. Some other important points are timing, distance and caution. I think you don’t need me saying this but you need to improve almost all of these. Even if you’re good at one thing, try to be even better at it!”

Zoro nodded to show he was actually paying attention, “yeah, these are really helpful. I’ll try to keep all of those in my mind and improve ‘em.”

“Good. Now, come at me with your full strength.”

“Huh? Uh, sure.”

Both of them unsheathed their swords, and then Zoro stepped in and delivered a forceful overhead attack on Shanks with an amazing speed. However, Shanks covered his sword with Haki and parried the attack with his sword’s forte. 

“See? I didn’t use as much strength as you did but I was aware of my surroundings and a simple trick like what I just did worked. I told you to come at me with your full strength and you did, you think your opponents will always stay truthful? Before using your full strength, make sure that’s the right call to make at the moment.”

“Oh, yeah, that. I was just doing as you said because it’s just a training....”

“Dahaha, don’t think of this as a simple training. Just do what you’d usually do in a fight, okay?”

“Yep, got it.”

After having that conversation, the two of them started fighting. 

They kept at it for an hour or so, then Shanks stopped and said, “that’s enough for now, rest a little.”

“Oh, I can still keep going!”

“I’m sure you can, but rest. If you just keep aimlessly training you’ll only tire yourself out.”

“Alright. Thanks man for doing this.”

“It’s nothing! Don’t mention it.”

With that, he went back inside. At that moment his only thought was  _ I would make something to eat if I didn’t suck so badly at cooking... _

But apparently he didn’t even have to worry about that, since someone else was already making something. 

“Woah, princess, that smells nice!”

Perona’s cheeks turned pink, “damn right it does. You better he hungry, I made a lot.”

“I am, I’ve been fantasizing about a delicious breakfast since I woke up.”

“Well, it’s almost ready so just wait a bit.”

“Thank you! I’m gonna get the table ready and then wake Mihawk up.”

———

Little strands of hair on his face, combined with how peaceful face his face looks while sleeping made Mihawk look  _ really _ soft. 

Yes, yes,  _ soft _ isn’t exactly a word you’d associate with Dracule Mihawk but... that’s what Shanks’s eyes were seeing. He almost felt bad about wanting to wake him up. 

He got on the bed and sat on the side Mihawk was sleeping on, “wanna sleep some more?— I meant, it’s about time you woke up, Mihawk.”

He only got a hum and a little frown as an answer, which was kinda expected but it also meant that Mihawk is awake now. 

_ Cute.... _

Shanks, as well, lay down beside Mihawk, facing him.

Next thing he knew, a hand came covering his face. 

“It’s rude to stare.”

“Sorry, couldn’t help it. By the way, are you feeling any better?”

“Yes, a lot better actually. And I’m not saying that just so you stop pestering me, no.”

“That’s good to hear. Now, chop chop, breakfast must be ready.”

“If only you’d already get out so I can dress properly.”

“Stop whining already I was just on my way out!”

———

They ate, finished eating, cleaned up their mess afterwards, which was becoming their routine.

A while after that, Perona came out of the room she’s staying in, with her hair undone. 

Mihawk and Shanks were in the living room while Zoro was outside training. 

“Uh? You wanted something?”

“Does any of you old men know how to do my hair?” 

“Hey! how old do you think I am?!”

“Pretty old, that much I can tell!”

“Don’t be rude!”

“ You don’t be rude, grandpa!”

Mihawk didn’t hear much of what they were saying since he plugged his ears once he noticed that the two of them were going to have a conversation.

“Anyway! I kinda have some experience. Rayleigh-san did Buggy’s hair sometimes and I watched so, yeah.”

“Go wash your hands, can’t have you touching my hair with your unwashed hands.”

“You make it seem like I’m begging you to do your hair....”

Shanks’s hands weren’t unclean to begin with, but he washed them thoroughly so she doesn’t whine.

“Yep, now you can touch my hair. You better not be thinking about some ugly weird hairstyle!”

“You just want it tied into two pigtails, right? Then, can it.”

Mihawk quietly observed, and it took some time of doing... this and that with Perona’s hair. 

“I must say, I never knew that you’re quite skilled with this kind of things. Impressive.”

“Oi! Don’t butt in!”

It actually turned out pretty good, though.

“Something like that, eh?”

Perona picked her mirror up and looked at what he did with her hair, “that’s pretty good! I never imagined you’re good with stuff like this!”

“Oh well, I guess I  am pretty good,” he stated arrogantly.

“Okay, now shut up, also, thanks for doing my hair,” and then left for her room without waiting for a reply.

“So! What do we have planned for today?”

“I’ve got nothing planned, and you’d better not come up with any plans, either. This place needs some peace and quiet.”

“Booo, no fun.”

“I actually think you should leave soon. You cannot just leave your crew like that.”

“They’re big boys, they can handle themselves.”

“Shanks, I’m serious.”

“Can you just not say my name in the middle of an argument, please? All coherent thoughts go out the window once you say it, damn you.”

“I don’t understand you. You used to be a pest, bothering me about calling you by your name, now you ask me to stop?”

“No! Don’t stop, just, you know what I mean!”

Mihawk peered over the rim of his wine glass, “oh, do I now?” 

“Just as I thought, your sick-self was much cuter.”

“Back to our topic, while having you here isn’t exactly bad—“

“Not bad? Really? That’s all?”

“.... having you here is wonderful, if I’m being honest. Would that be enough to satisfy your ego?”

Shanks scratched his head and looked away the moment Mihawk said that.

“Y-yeah, that’ll do for now I guess.”

“As I was saying, I’m sure you’re needed somewhere else.”

“Well, you ain’t wrong. I’m not sure if I’m as you dramatically put it “needed” but I guess I should head back soon. I’m overstaying my visit, too.”

“Hmph. There you go with your ridiculous nonsense again. If anyone is overstaying their visit, then it’s them.”

Shanks hit him on the shoulder, “aw, c’mon! You don’t hate having them here.”

“Yes, I do. The two of them are too talkative and energetic for my liking.”

“Ronoroa-kun isn’t even that talkative.”

“Exactly my point.”

“Could’ve just kicked them out if you wanted to.”

“That wouldn’t be the end of it. They’re just as persistent as someone else I know.”

“Hmm, sounds like a pain.”

“You get used to it.”

“Anyway, don’t drink too much. Don’t want you to upset your stomach.”

“I’m not a child, I know what’s good for me.”

“Never said you were.”

After a while, Zoro came back inside and Perona came out of her room. The green-haired guy started nagging Mihawk about his training, and the ghosts’ girl was whining about not having eaten something “cute” in a long time. For Shanks, it was a bit weird to see Mihawk actually interact with, well, people. Not a  _ bad _ weird, just weird. It was nice seeing that, though. 

For some reason, it always brings him joy when Mihawk so much as has a conversation with someone. Sure, Shanks being his only friend and all that was really stroking his ego, but this was nice. He decided to leave aside that Zoro is technically his enemy since the vibe was positive now.

Shanks stood up and went to Mihawk’s bedroom. From there he took his cloak, and went back to the living room. 

“Well, I’d better leave now, Benn’d get super grumpy if I don’t be there before sunset,” he said while wearing his cloak.

Perona stood up and turned around to face him, “but there’s still some time before sunset.”

Zoro, as well, stood up and thanked Shanks for training him and all that.

A beaming smile broke out across Shanks’s face, then he reached forward to pat them on the head, “how cute! And Mihawk had the nerve to be mean to you two.”

They both swatted his hands away, annoyed  ~~ and embarrassed.  ~~

“Sheesh! Maybe he did have a point when he was mean to you.”

“Akagami, I’ll walk you to your boat.”

“Ah, right! Well then, goodbye you two! Don’t give Mihawk too much trouble.”

———

When they reached the end of the ruins and the sea was finally in sight, Shanks turned around to say something to Mihawk but before he got to do that, a hand came grabbing the back of his head and then their foreheads were pressed together.

Shanks kept quiet even though he wanted to ask what the well was going on.

“I’m very grateful for you for taking care of me when... I needed it. I have no idea how to express my appreciation, but I genuinely wanted to say thank you.”

Shanks felt blood rushing to his face. “Oh, Mihawk, you don’t really have to—“

Mihawk cupped his face gently and kissed his forehead, then closed his eyes and kissed his lips. When he pulled away, he gave a light slap to his cheek, “now, be on your way. Take care, Shanks.”

“Thanks. You too, Mihawk. When those two give you too much trouble just let me know.”

“What, so you help them with annoying me?”

“Dahaha, you got me there! Bye, Mihawk. You take care as well, you’re the responsible adult while I’m the reckless one, don’t get our roles mixed up!”

Mihawk smiled at that, “right you are, I suppose I needed a reminder.”

Shanks gave him one last wave before he got on the boat and started sailing out, Mihawk waved back then went back to his castle.


	10. Things always go in an unexpected direction when Shanks is involved

Mihawk woke up from his sleep feeling warm and weightless, he looked outside the window to find that the sun still hasn’t risen enough to replace the purple sky’s darkness. The castle was blissfully quiet, due to one of the guests finally leaving the island. Which is a good thing since that kid was starting to get too chummy for someone who Mihawk will have to kill eventually.

He got out of bed, freahened up, then went to the kitchen to make breakfast.

“Ghost girl?” He asked, to see if Perona was awake so he makes breakfast for her as well.

_ I suppose not. It’s rather early, even for her.  _

Once he was done making the food, he noticed that the sun started to rise replacing the dark sky, so before setting at the dining table, he opened the curtains and was about to start digging in when he noticed a figure outside, in the garden. 

_ Is that.... no. Of course, not. _ If he just ignores that figure then it’d simply cease to exist and he’ll continue his peaceful morning quietly. Yes, he’ll do exactly that.

That figure opened the door and came running towards him, “how rude! You saw me yet completely ignored me! Admit it.”

“Yes, I did see you which lead to me ignoring you.”

“Huh?! What kinda person would do that?”

“My kind of person.”

“Aaah, how cruel. And here I thought you’d be happy to see me!”

Mihawk started making eating noises to dodge that.

“Don’t pretend to be eating loudly now! I’ll kill you, asshole.”

“Here I thought I’d be able to spend the day quietly as I used to before all of you people started acting too casually with me.”

“Huh? What do you mean? Did they leave?”

“Ghost Girl is still here,” he replied and pointed at Perona’s room once he swallowed what he was eating.

“Oh, Zoro left? Which means Luffy and his crew reunited again, dahaha!”

“Probably. Why are  _ you _ so pleased about that?”

“Well, it means he’s ready to keep going, makes me proud of him.”

“Heh.” 

Shanks got closer to the dining table, seeing what Mihawk’s plate had, he took one slice and ate it, “anyway, got any plans today?”

Mihawk put his fork down and turned to face Shanks, “first of all, it’s rude to touch other people’s plates. Second, I have no pressing plans but I need to go to some island and buy a few things I need. You’re going back, if I’m not mistaken?” When he was done talking, he picked his fork back up and started eating again.

“Don’t kick me out casually, it won’t work. I’m coming with you!”

“Why,” He asked knowing full well that questioning him won’t change a thing. 

“Why not!”

“Exactly what I expected,” he stood up with his now-empty plate in hand, “Well, I’m not going to leave now, it’s a bit too early. I’ll wash this and clean the kitchen then I’ll be in the garden in case you needed something.” 

“Woah, wait! I’ll come with you too. The garden sounds fun.”

“Mm. So long as you don’t annoy me.”

———

When the cleaning was done and over with, Mihawk grabbed the straw-hat he bought not long ago after the whole thing with the rain almost ruining his usual hat, and went outside.

There he found Shanks sitting on top of one of the rocks.

“Get down from there before you hurt yourself.”

“Ooh, you care about me  so much,” grinned Shanks in a way that he knows annoys Mihawk.

“Actually never mind that, stay there. Hopefully you’ll fall on your face.”

“Too late to play cold now, dahaha. Also, a straw-hat? That’s new, you look good wearing it though!”

“Yes, well, no need to wear that one here. It’d just get dirtied.”

“Right...” Shanks hung his cloak over the small chair next to the table, “so, what’re we gonna do here?”

“ _ You _ are not going to do a thing.  _ I _ , on the other hand, will deal with these,” he said, talking about the seeds he put on the table while he puts on the gloves.

“Heeeh? You’re telling me you’ll have all the fun while I sit here? Nope! Ginme some of these,” he extended his hand, totally confident that Mihawk will give him some. 

“Your confidence kind of irritates me. Don’t ruin them, if you don’t actually know much about farming just say so.”

“Blah blah, just give me some already!”

When he got his hands on a few seeds, the idiot immediately went ahead and planted one a little bit deep, “huh, what do you think?”

Next thing he knew he got hit with a tray, “yes, what do  you think you’re doing?”

Shanks’s hand flied to message where he was hit on his head,  ~~ and he was being a total drama queen about it, since he got hit with a small plastic tray that Mihawk uses to put the farming stuff on ~~ ~~,~~ “ow, man, what the hell?”

“Seeds aren’t meant to be planted too deep. It’s better to plant them too shallow than too deep.”

“Should’ve said that to begin with...”

Mihawk raised his eyebrow, “it was you who said you knew how to plant, no? What did I tell about being quiet? You aren’t doing a great job at that.”

“I’m sorry! Here, take these back, I’ll sit here and watch quietly.”

After that he actually kept quiet, silently watching Mihawk work. It was nice seeing him do things like this. Not to mention it’s cute that he cares about farming and stuff like that. He smiled when he thought about how it’s such a _Mihawk_ thing to be interested in farming. 

“Who woulda thought the greatest swordsman in the world liked farming?”

“Is that mockery I sense?” Said Mihawk without bothering to turn around and face Shanks.

“No? You  are the greatest and you  do like farming, so.”

“Uh-huh.” He already knows that he is, so why on earth would Shanks saying it make him feel... special? It’s ridiculous, he never cared about what others said about him or thought of him. 

Without realizing it, the both of them spent about three hours in the garden. Mihawk doing his thing, with Shanks talking to fill the silence.

“You done? It’s getting pretty hot.”

“I chose today because I knew the weather would be like this. It’s better when the soil is warm.”

“Eh? I never knew that.”

“Obviously,” he took off the gloves and the hat, “I’m not sure if you’re planning to sit here the whole day, but I’m going inside.”

“Wait, you asshole,” he ran a little to match Mihawk’s pace, when he was walking beside him he turned to face him and asked, “how long do these take? Two weeks? No wait, maybe three?”

“Wrong and wrong. They take four to six weeks to grow. Some take even longer.”

“That’s boring.”

“I’ll make sure to address your complaint to Customer Service.”

“Dahahaha, now you’re making jokes? What’ll happen next??”

“Indeed I wonder.”

Shanks waved his hand in front of Mihawk’s face, with the other guy not getting fazed over it, “dude, I was joking. You don’t have to take everything said seriously, y’know.”

“And I didn’t. Just wondering.”

When they entered the castle, Mihawk headed towards Perona’s room, “I’m going to wake Ghost Girl up, then the three of us can have dinner on the island we’ll go to.”

“Right-o!”

———

Mihawk knocked on Perona’s door three or four times, without getting any reply each time.

“Ghost Girl? Could it be you’re still asleep?”

“The hell you’re annoying me first thing in the morning for??”

“Well, for starters, it’s evening now. Open the door I want to talk to you.”

“No, wanna sleep some more.”

“You aren’t a child, stop behaving like one.”

Mihawk saw the doorknob twist then it was opened, “well?” 

“Akagami is here, he and I are about to leave to some island, and I think you should come, as well. The three of us can have dinner there too.”

“Don’t wanna. You guys can go and when I wake up I’ll deal with my own things.”

“I offered,” with that he left and went to the living room.

“Where’s Princess?”

“She isn’t coming. Get your cloak from outside and then let’s go.” 

“Sure, I guess.”

When they got their stuff, both of them got on the boat and started traveling in the direction of their destination.

When twenty minutes passed, Shanks interrupted the silence, “yeah as I thought, this is boring as hell.”

“I would ask “what did you expect?” But in all honesty, I don’t even want to know.”

“I guess that’s better for both of us. What do you usually do??” 

“Sleep. Until I reach my destination.”

“I should’ve known. That’s such a  _ you _ thing to do.”

“Yet you still asked.”

“I now see how that was a mistake on my part. Anyway, scoot over a little.”

“Huh?” But still scooted over to see what was Shanks up to.

Shanks came to sit exactly next to Mihawk, their shoulders were touching, “well, let’s sleep till we reach that island.”

“Fine by me,” he pulled his hat over his face to cover his eyes from the sun. Shanks leaned closer, hoping that the hat’s plume would cover his eyes as well, even if just a little.

———

Mihawk woke up and almost flinched when he noticed how close was the other guy’s face to his.  _ Tsk, doing whatever he wants. _

When the island came within sight, he put his hat back on and started to shake Shanks’s shoulders, “Akagami, we’re here.”

“Mmm? Already?”

“It’s been two hours.”

“Damn.. okay, let’s go!”

The two of them got off the boat, and walked in the direction of the island. 

“So, what did you need?”

“Instead of going into some meaningless conversation, since you’re here with me, I want you to do something that you’d be better at than me.”

“Hooh? I’m listening.”

“Don’t get carried away. Ghost Girl wants sweets things and drinks that, and I quote “she’d love to drink unlike the stuff I have” whatever those drinks are. I think you know more about these things than I do. Unless I’m mistaken.”

“No, you’re right. Just imagining you buying these things is funny. Should we part ways here then meet afterwards when both of us are done, or?”

“That, or we can go together once I’m done.”

Shanks put his hand over his mouth in a mocking way, “pffft!”

“What? For some reason, your face seriously annoys me right now.”

“You don’t wanna be separated from me so badly, it’s so cute.”

“You’re delusional. Seek help.”

“Too late! Caught you red-handed, dahaha!”

“You’re so childish sometimes, it’s absurd. Hold on, that one is a store I’d like to go to,” he said while pointing at a candle store.

“What do you need these for? Hawky, don’t tell me....”

“I don’t know what you are thinking of, but I’m sure it’s something stupid and ridiculous.”

“Party-pooper. Anyway, c’mon, c’mon, go buy your stuff!”

Mihawk went to the store, and started to look for the things he wanted.

———

He then came back, with two bags full of candles.

“You sure love these, huh?”

“They’re for my boat, therefore, they’re necessary to me. Use your brain.”

“Aw, shut up! How could  _ I _ know that?”

“You would’ve if you had used your brain.”

“Oi, stop calling me stupid indirectly.”

“You aren’t stupid, you just like acting like one.”

“Dunno how to feel about that one, I don’t even like acting like a dumbo! But on the other hand you admitted I’m not dumb, so.”

“Is there anything  you ’d like to buy?”

“Nope. If I see something that I like I’ll buy it, but nope there’s nothing that I have in mind.” While he was talking, his eyes landed on a restaurant that was near them, just at the end of the street, “hey, Mihawk, listen!”

“I’m listening.” 

“Wanna go eat something?” He pointed at the restaurant while talking so Mihawk can see it. And to which Mihawk nodded.

They went to that restaurant and sat at a table, “so, you didn’t tell me what Zoro did before he left!”

“What exactly are you talking about?”

“Well, did he thank you? If he didn’t I’m gonna find him wherever he is and beat his ass.”

“Calm down, he did. Also, the waitress has been standing here for about two minutes.” 

Shanks turned his face to the other side to find that indeed a waitress was standing next to him, “ah, I’m sorry! I was talking so I didn’t notice you. Anyway, let’s not keep you waiting any longer,” he pointed at a few things on the menu, “we’d like this one, this one and that one. Thank you!”

“It’s alright, sir. It’s my job to wait, but thank you,” she smiled then went to another table.

“Dude, we’re just in a restaurant why do you have your arms crossed and your eyes closed? You look too intimidating for no reason.”

Mihawk uncrossed his arms and opened his eyes, “better?”

Shanks smiled so widely -as usual-, “you’re great either way, but yes this is better, dahaha! You got the candles done and over with, and Princess wants sweets, right? So what else do you wanna buy?”

“Alcohol.”

“That’s a given, what else?”

“Quit asking questions.”

“I can’t just keep still and quiet, man, gotta keep talking.”

Before Mihawk could even bother to think of a reply, their order arrived, “enjoy your meal!”

“Thanks!”

Their table was quiet for a short while, then Shanks suggested, “listen, I think we’re gonna be done with all these stuff early, so why not go drinking afterwards?”

“I don’t have any objections, so long as you control yourself.”

They ate in silence, then afterwards both got up to pay. They even had a little argument about that, but Shanks paid in the end.

“Look, that’s a sweets store, let’s go while it’s the one closer to us now!”

“Sure.”

———

When they entered the store, if it was possible, then Shanks’s eyes started sparkling.

Mihawk side-eyed him, “are you sure it’s not you that wanted to buy from this store?”

“Whatever are you talking about, my dear Mihawk?”

Mihawk chose to stand in one of the corners while Shanks dealt with all of.. that.

“Psst!”

“What?”

“Come over here, quickly!”

When he went to where Shanks was, something with a strong sweet smell was put in front of his mouth, “you gotta try this one, believe me.”

“I don’t like sweet things...”

“Just believe me on this one!”

Shanks was getting too brave, especially in public, but luckily for that idiot the store was empty. Mihawk then allowed Shanks to make him try it, and almost regret it right afterwards, “seriously? Is it that bad?”

Mihawk shook his head, “too sweet.”

Shanks let out an amused sound, “dahaha, some powdered sugar got on your mustache, here,” he then got rid of it and said “done! And I’ll just take a few chocolates so Princess gets to have everything, then we can leave.”

“No need to hurry,” then he went back to where he was standing before.

———

“Hope Princess likes these. Now, where’s your booze store?”

“Close. It’s the third store on the next street.”

“Niiice, let’s go.”

When they arived at that store, Shanks whistled, “so this is where you got all your fancy booze from, huh?”

“How about you let me handle my things without you bothering me, then the two of us can go drinking by the shore as you wanted. How about that for a deal?”

“You got yourself a deal!”

When the old lady that works in the shop saw Mihawk, she smiled and greeted him, “Mihawk-san, how’ve you been?”

“Great, thank you.” 

Shanks was amused but he just watched quietly instead of butting in.

She smiled kindly, “do you want what you usually buy? I’ll save you the trouble of looking for them yourself.”

“Yes. And put one bottle on the side.”

“You got it!”

When the old lady left to get the wine that Mihawk wanted, Shanks came to stand next to him. “Seems like a nice lady.”

“I wouldn’t really know.”

“That’s why I said “seems”.”

“Everyone seems like a nice person to you, apparently.”

She came back with what Mihawk wanted in her hands, “will that be all, Mihawk-san?”

Mihawk nodded, then paid and left. 

“You done?”

“Yes. What about you?”

“Sure. Well then, the shore’s waiting!”

———

When they were just about to sit down and start drinking they heard a guy whining and crying. They turned to face each other and both lift an eyebrow. 

“Someone... just please kill me, please,” said the stranger.

Mihawk touched Yoru and was about to draw his sword, but Shanks stopped him with a hand on top of his, “dude, he didn’t mean literally... god, this guy. Anyway,” he turned back to that guy “what’s your problem?” 

“My life is ruined, everything is ruined...”

“We don’t have all day,” interrupted Mihawk.

“Is it money? That’s it? I mean not to be rude, but your kind of people is kinda easy to read.”

“Well....”

“I didn’t really take much with me today, but here, have some of what I half. I’m keeping the other half to buy booze for my crew on my way back.”

“Th-thank you!”

“Dahaha, don’t give up on life easily over the silliest things, live it to its fullest! Now, be one your way. Hawky, I’m ready for that drink now if you are.”

“One could finally enjoy his drink now that you’re done with being a hero.”

“Stop whining, he needed help, anyway, let’s get wasted!”

“No I specifically told you, you’ll only drink if you control yourself. If you want to get wasted, do it somewhere else.”

———

That’s what they agreed on, but things always go in an unexpected direction when Shanks is involved. After drinking for a while, Shanks said he started to feel dizzy so he decided to take a “nap” with his head on Mihawk’s shoulder. Mihawk let him. Because he, on the other hand, wasn’t feeling dizzy or anything, they haven’t drank that much anyway. 

_ It’s about time we went back...  _

Some drunkard who was nearing where they were sitting interrupted his train of thoughts. Which was strange because neither Mihawk nor Shanks know him. Or at least that’s what he felt like. When the guy came closer, Mihawk recognized that it was the same guy who was whining a while ago. 

Mihawk made a gesture with his hand that meant “go away”, because some people are sleeping here.

“Don’t tell me what to do, kiddo.”

_ Kiddo? Me? _

Mihawk didn’t want to talk in general but he specifically this once didn’t want to talk because it’d cause some disturbance.

“Sooo, you just got a sword a bit too big for you and the other guy, uh let’s see... a crippled? Hahahaha!” His speech was slurred, which spoke volumes on how drunk he was.

“You’re obviously not sober enough to be speaking, not to mention that you didn’t recognize not only me, but this man as well. Therefore, I advise you to choose whatever you’re going to do or say next wisely.”

“Think that’s gonna scare me? Some dumbass and a crippled? Don’t make me laugh!”

“I don’t care how you take my words. If you keep running your mouth, you too will lose your arm. However, unlike him, you will become nothing if you lose it. If you were something to begin with, that is.”

The other guy unsheathed his sword and came running at full speed, Mihawk moved Shanks a little and then easily picked Yoru and cut his arm that was holding his sword just a few moments ago.

Mihawk doesn’t like fighting -if you could even call what just happened that- if the other person isn’t in their complete strength. But, that guy  _ did _ draw his sword. 

He stood up and walked to that guy so he hears him in case he was still conscious, “Swords aren’t toys to be played with, you put your life on the line once you draw yours.”

_ Honestly, amateurs. _

Mihawk shook Shanks’s shoulder, hoping that’d be enough to wake him up, “Akagami, time to go.”

“‘S it mornin’ already?”

“What.”

“Ah, right. Never mind. What the hell happened here?”

Mihawk looked at the guy lying unconscious on the ground then looked back at Shanks, “trouble I had to take care of.”

“I see. Well, let’s get goin’!”

“That’s what I woke you up for. Get the bags and come.”

On their way back, as usual Shanks filled the silence with anything that came to his mind. Mihawk didn’t even bother acting like he didn’t like it. This change of pace -someone else, specifically Shanks, being with him on the boat- wasn’t that bad. So he did what he usually does, listen to Shanks talking and he himself talking if necessary.

When they arrived at the island and entered the castle, they were greeted by Perona’s high pitched scream, “are these- are-  **_ are these sweets?? _ ** ”

“... yeah?” He lowered his voice and spoke in a hushed voice to Mihawk, “she makes it look like she’d never seen any sweets. That’d be sad.”

Mihawk replied in a hushed voice as well, “can’t be it. She’s obviously a spoiled child.”

Tears were streaming down her face, “thank you, you’re such a nice guy. I haven’t had any for a while now.”

“Can you please wipe your tears? You’re making this seem way too serious.” 

“You don’t understand, Red-hair. Last time I had any sweet thing was like six months ago when Hawk-eyes and I went somewhere to get his shit.”

“Aw, big mean Mihawk leaving you without any sweets. Worry not, though, for I am here! Wait, Mihawk, where’re you going?”

“It’s about time we had lunch, no?”

Shanks’s eyes lit up, “yes please!”

“... you didn’t say you were hungry. Ghost Girl, eating that will ruin your appetite. Wait until after lunch.”

“I guess I only felt it when you mentioned food!” Said Shanks.

“I’ll do whatever the hell I want!” Said Perona.

Mihawk gave the two of the them his usual unimpressed look, then went to the kitchen.

_ What an annoying pair.  _

———

When they were done eating Perona took the dishes to the kitchen and cleaned them. Shanks felt completely exhausted for some reason, even though he didn’t do much today.

He was laying down on the sofa, “yo, Mihawk, if it’s okay with you, guess I’ll spend the night here. I’m sure the guys are asleep by now, and that they’ll be here by tomorrow’s morning.”

Mihawk took a sip of his wine glass then put it down on the table, “hmm, I thought you already came here with that intent.”

“Kinda? I guess. I already know you wouldn’t mind, so,” the redhead said that casually as if it’s the most normal thing to say.

“Again, your confidence irritates me.” 

_ What irritates even more is that you’re right. _

The Ghosts’ princess came to the living room, to find that the two of them were still here and didn’t go to sleep yet, “didn’t really see you that much today, Red-hair, but I’m sleepy so I’m gonna go sleep.”

“That’s kinda on me, dahaha! But yeah you go sleep and rest! Good night, Princess.”

“Good night, you two.”

After she left Shanks propped himself up on one elbow, “she seems a little off today, something wrong? And I think we, too, should call it a night.”

“I suppose when you think about it, it’s logical that she feels like that every once in a while. Yes, let’s.” 

It’s crazy how things change quickly. At first, Mihawk’s room felt like some place that Shanks felt somewhat uneasy in. Not because of Mihawk, but because of the thought that he was sleeping  there . In Mihawk’s room. Which is something he never even dreamt of. Now It started to feel like a place that he could sleep soundly in without having to worry about a thing. Thinking about all of that brought a smile to his face. 

“What’s there to smile about?”

Shanks grinned because there’s no way in hell he’s telling Mihawk that, “something cheesy you don’t wanna know about it.”

“Good. Spare me.”

Both did their usual thing; Mihawk changing his clothes, Shanks taking off his shirt so he feels more comfortable and so what remained of his arm doesn’t ache then the lights were turned off.

Mihawk could hear the redhead position himself beside him, so close, but not exactly touching. 

Which makes him think, how did they get to this level of..  intimacy ? Mihawk was never one to get close to anyone, not to mention physical closeness. He just never felt interested in any of that. But as his one of mottos say: things always go in an unexpected direction when Shanks is involved.

Shanks decided to sleep with his back to Mihawk, he felt as if Mihawk wanted to actually sleep without getting annoyed this time. Then, he heard Mihawk say something, but it wasn’t that clear so Shanks asked him to repeat it.

“Your shoulder. It’s more tanned than usual.”

_ Screw letting him sleep without annoying him. _ Shanks turned around to meet Mihawk’s face, “being out in the sun all the time and all that and oh you noticed! You looking at me when I don’t notice or somethin’?”

Mihawk extended his hand so he can touch the side of Shanks’s face, “I’m always looking at you.”

And Shanks just  had to turn his head to kiss his palm, smiling the whole time. 

“You’re gettin’ pretty sappy, y’know,” having said that, he leaned in and kissed him. Mihawk kissed back almost immediately. When Mihawk pulled out of the kiss, he couldn’t resist kissing the side of Shanks's jaw, “whose fault is that?”

“Am I supposed to feel sorry? Because I ain’t.”

Mihawk laid on his back once again, “I know you aren’t.”

“Glad we’ve come to an understanding here. I’m starting to see things blurry, so, good night. Sweet dreams, Mihawk.”

“Sleep well, Shanks.” 

After that, everything fell silent. Well, everything save for Shanks’s heartbeat going crazy for the hundredth time over Mihawk calling him by his name.

———

Shanks loves spending the night but hates when morning comes afterwards, because that means he has to leave now.

He forced himself to get out of bed, keeping in mind to keep quiet so he doesn’t disturb Mihawk. 

He walked on his tiptoes, just to make sure he doesn’t make any noise. His shirt and cloak were hung over the chair, so he took them and put them on. Before leaving, he turned to look at Mihawk’s face,  _ ah, fuck it! _ He went back to the bed, kissed Mihawk’s forehead, then got out of the room and closed the door after him.

On his way to his ship, he looked at the plants and put in mind to remember to call Mihawk after a few weeks to see how the whole thing with the plants was going.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I haven’t updated my fic for like a month, I’m so sorry. I hate making excuses but work takes up so much of my time and it makes me so exhausted that I’m never in the mood to write after working. Anyway, I hope you guys like this chapter<3  
> Shanks napped so many times in this chapter that I started to feel jealous of him. Lucky bastard.  
> +I hate writing the part when Shanks wakes up in the morning and leaves, can’t these two just live together?


	11. “Absence makes the heart grow fonder” they say

“Hawk-eyeeees!”

“You’re being more annoying than usual, Ghost Girl. If you don’t actually have anything to say, then keep quiet.”

“See? That’s what I wanted to talk about! You’re even grumpier than usual, what the hell happened?”

“What are you talking about?”

“I just told you what. Just what happened that made you even grumpier than usual? Don’t tell me you haven’t noticed... on a second note, I actually wouldn’t be that surprised.”

“Well, if you keep talking nonsense, then I’m going back to my book. Don’t interrupt.”

_ This old man, seriously... _

Perona had a tiny, small idea on why he might be this way lately. He just seemed different. Kinda off, for some reason. He even seemed more “done with everyone and everything’s bullshit” than usual. Back to the topic, the idea itself is a bit too ridiculous  ~~ and cute ~~ for a grown man, especially someone like Hawk-eyes.

To get to the point, she thinks he might be this way because of  _ that guy _ _._ Alright, maybe that sounds a bit too aggressive. Well, Red-hair hasn’t visited or even called in over a year. And as ridiculous as it may sound, she thinks that is the reason. I mean, what else could it be? No offense but Hawk-eyes isn’t exactly the most friendly person out there. He only ever showed a caring side towards him.

She even tried calling him a few times, and to no avail. He didn’t answer, not even once. It was a bit concerning, but then again, that guy  _ is _ an emperor after all. Though he’s laid-back all the time, she realized that even he must have his serious business to take care of.

_ Well, whatever the hell he’s dealing with, he better deal with it soon and come see what the deal is with this guy. _

———

Fires were surrounding them from everywhere. Technically, they weren’t in danger of these fires unless they actually made contact with them, but still. One of the Supernova kids, Eustass Kid, was who caused this.

Shanks couldn’t possibly just let that guy go, not after picking a fight with a Yonko and causing all this mess. Not that Eustass would let him, he seemed pretty determined on fighting him.

Shanks shook his head and sighed, “what a mess. Y’know I can’t just scold you and ask you to behave or even go easy on you, right? Hell, I was minding my business! You thought it was such a great idea to attack me.”

“Ha! You don’t have to! It  is a great idea, this way, I can make myself even more known among the other dumbasses!”

_ You’re one of those dumbasses... _

“Well. You really leave me no choice. Not that I would’ve let you go unscathed anyway. I’m not gonna lie, you put some real effort into this to the point that you got my attention—“

“Why the hell are you talkin’ like this fight’s over? Quit that and fight like a man!”

“You’re really just asking for it, huh?”

Kid made the first move, but it all was over before he knew it. Once he came to stand face to face with Shanks, he felt as if some weight of his body got lifted off of him, but that doesn’t make any sense no matter how you think about it... until he turned his face and looked at his arm. Well, it wasn’t exactly there anymore, but you get it. 

“Ya didn’t think there would be no casualties after picking a fight with a Yonko, now did you?” Said Red-hair’s crew sniper. Who’s also known as Yassop.

Kid gathered all the strength he had to form what he wanted to say, “Red-hair! You could’ve just killed me! Why didn’t you do it? Answer me!”

Shanks was on his way to his ship already, but still turned around to answer, “you’re still too young. Too naive, too. So I figured I shouldn’t kill you.”

After that, Kid’s crew made their withdrawal. It wasn’t with no casualties, it cost an arm after all, but none of them died, so there was that too.

———

“You really didn’t go easy on him, huh, Boss?” Said Lucky.

“He didn’t need me to. He’s naive, not weak. Still, this should teach him a lesson.”

Beckman overheard the conversation and decided to join in, “we did the right thing. This’ll be a lesson not only to him, but to others who try to oppose us as well.”

Both Lucky and Shanks kept looking at him with an utterly unimpressed look. When he finished talking, both replied at the same time, “yeah, mom. That’s what we just literally said.”

“Shut your trap, both of you. What d’ya say we stop at the nearest island and have something to eat?”

“Yes! Definitely. Bright idea, Benn!” Said their captain while clapping Beckman on the back.

“Hell yeah, Benn. I’m getting hungry,” said Lucky.

“... boss, you’re drinking beer. Lucky, you’re literally eating something right now. Why’d I think asking you two was a good idea?”

“So mean...”

“Indeed. The meanest.”

———

“You’re so selfish and self-centered!”

Mihawk sighed, not bothering to even respond.

“Oi, don’t ignore me! What about what  _ I _ want?”

“Yes, what is it that you want?” He finally responded.

“I just told you! Let’s stop by that candy store!”

“We just stopped by one. And you bought a concerning amount of all  _ that _ .”

Perona floated so she was in front of him, just to make sure that he was paying attention to what she was saying, “did not! I’ll have you know that this won’t even last me a month!”

And since she was standing (floating?) on the left, he just went to the right instead, “I see. If anything happens to you I’m not going to the trouble of taking you to a doctor or something.”

“Won’t need to, asshole!”

_ This is why I don’t like spoiled children. _

Perona turned her head left and right, “I just felt annoyed for a second. Like someone talked badly about me.”

“Oh really?”

———

Shanks and his crew were waiting for their food to arrive when one of the guys pointed outside, “is that Hawk-eyes?”

Another guy responded, “yeah. Can’t mess that sword.”

He laughed, “is that his girlfriend? Hahaha, didn’t know that was his type!”

“She seems too cute for such a scary guy.”

Noticing his captain’s silence, Beckman joined their conversation, “don’t be a dumbass, she’s obviously too young.”

“Now that you mention it... some people are fine with that though.”

“Well, knowing Hawk-eyes, I don’t think he’d date someone that much younger than him. Not that it’s any of our business, anyway.”

Their captain interrupted the conversation when the food arrived, “quit your yapping and start digging already! Can’t guarantee it’ll still be here a few minutes from now.”

“He ain’t joking!” Agreed Lucky.

“C’mon guys, you know they’re gonna devour everything.”

———

While walking with Perona, Mihawk noticed a familiar figure sitting somewhere at the end of the street.

When he reached the end of the street, that person called him, “hey there, Hawk-eyes.”

“Crocodile.”

“I’m well aware that you aren’t one for small talks but how’ve you been?”

“Yet you still asked.”

Crocodile laughed at that, releasing puffs of smoke while laughing, “so you’re still the same, good to know.”

Mihawk sat next to Crocodile and the two of them fell into conversation easily and quickly. Seeing that, Perona decided to go and shop.

“We oughta have a chess match soon. Been a while since our last one after all.”

“Indeed.”

“Well, last time was my invitation. Next time, it should be yours,” he inhaled a lungful of smoke, held it for a little while before exhaling, then blew it into Mihawk’s face. When he saw Mihawk’s expression, he grinned.

“Stop that. You know it irritates me,” Mihawk glared just to make his point clear. 

“Oi, now, no need to get annoyed, I’m sorry,” he said while still grinning.

“No you aren’t.”

Crocodile laughed again, the cigarette almost falling from between his lips, “see? You really do get annoyed, that’s what makes it funny. You actually aren’t the only familiar face I saw today. Smoker bastard, Trafalgar Law, Red-hair—“

“Explains the annoyance I’m feeling.”

“Heh, you’re still acting that way even after everything that went down between you two?”

“I’ve always felt that way about him, does not make him any less annoying.”

“Don’t know what I expected. Anyway I’m gonna get going now, you’d better not have agreed on the chess match just to shut me up,” Crocodile raised his eyebrow, jokingly.

“I would never do that,” he said sarcastically. He honestly isn’t planning on doing that but where’s the fun in saying it straight away?

“We’ll see, won’t we? Take care, Mihawk.”

“You as well, Crocodile.”

After Crocodile left, Mihawk started looking for Perona.

_ Now, where could she have gone? _

Knowing that it has to be somewhere ridiculous narrows it down, but he still doesn’t know where exactly.

“Oiii! Old man, here!”

_ Stuffed animals shop... of course. _

He sat back on the place he was sitting on with Crocodile before, “I’m not going there. Once you’re done with all.. that, you’ll find me here.”

“Fine with me, knock yourself out.”

———

He honest to God didn’t want to meet Mihawk here. He just felt like it wasn’t  right to just meet here after going without seeing each other for a long while.

Fate had other plans too. When he was on his way to board his ship, he pumped into Mihawk.

_ Acting casual it is, then.  _

“Yo, babe, how’s it been? You too, Princess?”

_ I hope I die right now. _

“Akagami,” responded calmly.

_ Fuck you too. _

“Uh, yeah. I’m in a hurry, really, but I’ll see you soon! Take care till then!” He spoke a bit nervously and it was obvious, but Mihawk didn’t comment on that.

“Before that, come with me. I want to show you something. Ghost Girl, you can stay here.”

They walked for a bit then Mihawk checked to see if there were others around them, when he found none he turned around to face the redhead.

“Listen, I know I’ve been away for a while without telling you anything, but I can explain if you’d just hear me out.”

“A while? Shanks, a while doesn’t mean a year and a half,” he spoke calmly which surprised Shanks a little, since he thought Mihawk would be pissed off.

“I know.. and for that I’m sorry—“

Mihawk grabbed the front of Shanks’s shirt, pulled him closer to him and crashed their lips together. Mihawk’s hand went to grab Shanks’s chin, while Shanks’s hand immediately went to his hip. Both of them kept deepening the kiss, hopinng it wouldn’t end, neither breaking away. Mihawk could hear his heart beating loudly, but ignored it in favor of enjoying this instead. Shanks waited a little then broke the kiss to come up for air. 

After a few seconds, Shanks didn’t feel breathless anymore so he said, “dude, what the fuck—“ before he could continue what he was saying, Mihawk pulled him in for another kiss. After a few seconds, the two of them broke the kiss and Shanks started to talk.

“I thought you were really pissed at me, but I’m glad that wasn’t the case.”

“Don’t get ahead of yourself, I still haven’t forgiven you quite yet.”

“You say this after all  _ that _ ?”

“Shut up.”

Shanks went ahead and grabbed him again, his one hand on Mihawk’s waist, “no really, were you worried about me? Or even better, did you miss me?”

“Would you believe me if I said no?” Smiled softly, without even meaning to.

“Just might,” grinned the redhead.

“That’s a lie. You’d keep on insisting that I did miss you.”

“Fine, true, you don’t have to brag about how well you know me,” he sighed dramatically like the drama queen that he is.

“Quit being so dramatic. And we should go back.”

“Yeah we should. Well, I promise I’ll visit soon.  _ And _ to never go on this long without visiting, there, that’s good enough right? I’ll even tell you what happened during this year when I come visit.”

“You’d better,” he then leaned in to place a quick kiss on the other man’s lips, “I’m not planning on staying here the whole day, so I’m going back. Take care, Shanks. Don’t do anything stupid.”

“You too, Mihawk.” 

Then the both of them started walking in the same direction, one to his ship and the other to his boat.

“Oi, we’re supposed to split up here...”

“Shut up, this island is small there’s only this way to go to the shore, what am I supposed to do here?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted the drama to go on a bit longer but didn’t have it in me to do it, lol.  
> Side note: I doubt anyone doesn’t know but just in case Emperor and Yonko are the same word, I sometimes write it emperor or Yonko, it’s just that Yonko just sounds cooler so I choose to write it as Yonko most of the time.  
> As usual, I’d love to see you guys’ comments if you have any<3


End file.
